Sand and Iron
by MrMarauder98
Summary: Being rewritten for a better story overall with more plot and much more Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Professor McGonagall stepped forward carrying the stool and Sorting Hat in one hand while levitating the Arceus plates in another. She let her stern gaze sweep across the gathered students, and watched as they quietened at her severe gaze, it was almost enough to make her break her strict visage with a rare smile. Even the more unruly Slytherin's quietened at her piercing stare, knowing 1000 years of tradition was about to continue.

She glanced once again across the first years, searching for a pair of deep emerald eyes she had only seen so recently yet so long ago. There, her eyes caught him, standing right at the back of the gathered students, Ron Weasley by his side. She could spot Harry, because no one else would ever have her favourite student's facial structure or her other favourites eyes. She remembered catching Severus staring as she walked out the side door, he was searching for them too. She would have to tease him later.

She remembered how the door opened, a moderate if slightly small boy with messy black hair and dull green eyes staring at her, asking in a dead tone what she wanted. She remembered the rage that had ignited in her heart at the sight, no son of Lily and James Potter should ever look so lifeless, so withdrawn. She had ripped into them, magic blocking ward went up first, and then came the transfigurations, human to animal, animal to human and human to inanimate and back. She was a master at her craft. None of them were truly harmed, but the sensations would've been very unpleasant.

Her rage was spent after only 5 minutes, she turned to see the eyes and face she loved open in shock and filled with childlike glee. She never wanted to find out if it was because of the magic she had done, or how she had used it because she knew it would break her old heart. He had shed a single tear at the tale of his parents, he had seen her shocked face at his lack of reaction and what he had said would forever be stored within her heart.

' _How can I miss something I can't remember? The Dursleys are all I've known and all I can remember"._

She had torn into Albus with all her grief and rage upon returning, her wand work so fast he had only a moments chance to defend, but he wasn't a legendary wizard for nothing. His wand flashed up so fast she thought it had apparated into his hand. Transfigurations cancelled, animated objects stopped, conjurations blocked. She had broken down there in the middle of his office, only flinging at him a single memory as her back turned.

The next day, new wards schemes were put up, traps were enhanced and reset. The mirror was hidden and the school was ready.

She glanced one more time at those eyes and found them dull, still ever so dull, but with a tiny spark she knew his Pokemon would help grow. Damn Albus to the maw of Giratina, he wasn't going back there at the end of the holidays, even if she had to risk her job for it.

She sat the stool down and put the Sorting Hat upon it, where it immediately opened its mouth and started singing. She cast a wandless Silencing charm upon herself, as she did every year. There were some disadvantages from having an Animagus form she mused to herself. A minute later the students clapping brought her out of her silenced state as she stepped forward and unfurled the naming roll. With one more quick glance at those eyes, she cleared her throat and begun.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

XXX

In a realm of not space, where both time and dimension flow at the whim of its sole inhabitant, a set of green eyes glanced through one of its shimmering windows and caught the last of a Sorting Hats song, back-lit by an uncountable amount of brilliant shining stars. A single window shimmered transformed into 29 more, all with a face of an awaiting student, awaiting his attention.

Arceus: God of Pokemon, and one of the few beings alive who could match Merlin in a rage, shook itself and stood from its prior lounged position. The nearly equine being slowly strolled towards the shimmering windows where he would view the incoming Witches and Wizards and swept his gaze across them.

This was an important generation it mused, so many heirs of so many houses, maybe even more the one. Not discounting the fact there was heirs from each political faction; grey, dark and light along with the Boy-who-lived. Some, he could tell already would be an easy sort, for poor old Francis. Some would be loyal, some courageous and some educated. All were ambitious, but was that their defining trait? Only time would tell.

Arceus searched the hearts and minds of these new students, looking to see who were following the ancient ways, who were new to the wizarding world and who were merely ignorant. It was a convoluted bunch. It was promising and not promising at the same time, he only hoped this would be an easy year. He knew the years coming, some 50 or more students may attend the school in a single year. He was not looking forward to it but at the same time he was.

Arceus watched as a student walked forward, a young girl with limp brown hair a bright hazel eyes and sat upon the stool as Francis went on her head while she was given a plate to hold.

 _Hannah Abbott, Friendly, unprejudiced, loyal._ An easy sort for Francis, but not for him, this was a drawback to keeping the sorting a secret, they never had any idea about which Pokemon they may want, or what traits they were looking for. He was rarely wrong, but it had happened.

Arceus slowed time around him, giving him more time to think. _Wants to make friends and fit in. Hufflepuff. Timid nature_ and suddenly he has it, letting time shift back to normal, a bold Pokemon to help her open up but not enough as to scare her and loyal too.

He watches as an Egg appears in her hands, while the plate appears in front of itself. The egg was primarily light blue in colour with small darker patches splotched across it. A wide smile appeared across her face as she raced towards the cheering table decked out in yellow.

Another young girl steps up, sits down and takes a plate.

 _Susan Bones, Loyal and daring, worried that she wouldn't be with her friend, wants to be like her Aunt. Hufflepuff, once again, t_ ime slowed once again. Daring and loyal it thought and it had it. Time flowed normally, and it had a sudden epiphany this year would be hard. A green and yellow egg was given.

Another smile and off she trot, towards the yellow table once again.

More students came up and were sent off, with eggs in hand, some to the green, some to blue and red, then a proper challenge appeared, one he hadn't had in years.

 _Hermione Granger, Smart and courageous, willing to stand up to others for what she believes in. Scared she won't be accepted, scared she is already behind. She is obsessive but ultimately caring, Gryffindor._ Time slowed, Arceus thought and thought. 10 minutes of thinking gave it an idea.

And away she went, holding a clear white with brown patches with a beaming smile towards the red house. They would be a good match. Arceus groaned at the next student, another proper challenge, but in a different way.

 _Daphne Greengrass, ambitious and Slytherin, a proper Slytherin. Truly cunning instead of grand dreams those others would never work for, in any capacity._ Arceus gave a sigh. It truly had no idea what to give her. She had been trained from an early age to be just another female Heir. That's when it clicked, but it would need something outside of the norm, something unique, different in every way, something that would fight to break the norm. Time slowed and Arceus thought.

Arceus watched as the girl walked away towards the green table, the tiniest of smiles playing across her lips while clutching at a dark blue and black egg. Some children never had time to be children. It really was barbaric what humans did to each other, even their own brood.

More students came and went. A silver haired boy that had huge dreams received a particular troublesome Pokemon. A shy, pudgy boy received a Pokemon that would grow into a powerhouse, if treated right. Twins that received identical pokemon, looking at each other's egg from different tables with frowns. Two muscle headed children who wanted muscle walked away with brown eggs. A red headed boy received quite an interesting Pokemon for the person he was at that moment, it would keep watch.

Finally, Arceus received another challenge, quite a peculiar one too.

 _Harry Potter, Cunning but no ambitions. No loyalty to anyone what so ever but hardworking,_ which was strange, Arceus looked deeper and was shocked. Abused, mental and emotional traumas from his relatives, but no physical abuse thank him. _Smart, but not studious, no courage, but has chivalry and determination._ Arceus looked deeper while time slowed, going through memories, looking for hopes and dreams and only finding one. _Family, all he wants is a proper family._

Arceus sat in deep thought for 30 minutes before making a decision. This…Harry Potter…was not the Boy-who-lived. He was just a boy who wanted a family. He could see the future, enough to get the gist of the following years and what would likely happen. He would send a legendary to check in later. But for now, he made a decision. Harry Potter had traits of all four houses, but none of the main ones. He would need something truly special, something to help him. Something that had Arceus giving a smirk, it would truly upset some plans. It would be able to weather any attack, its defence truly was astounding. But would one of them give up an egg, their kind hadn't allowed their eggs to be given to humans in almost 700 years. All information on them would be lost for the humans, but he would check.

Astonishingly, there was a single mother willing to give an egg, and for reasons he hadn't expected. The egg was half a size larger than any other she had ever laid and he could tell by its colouration that it would have the genetic mutation that classified it as a shiny. It would be a truly monstrous Pokemon once fully grown, better to be chosen for a human than staying in a nest that would only hamper it.

Time returned to normal as Harry Potter was sorted into Godric's house, maybe he wouldn't be a typical Gryffindor, but these future years were sure to be interesting. All Arceus could see was Harry Potter smiling truly for once down at his light grey and murky aqua coloured egg.

More students came and went, each scurrying off with a smile and a different coloured egg. Than finally it was done, all the students sorted and egged. Arceus snickered, mentally thanking Francis for a colourful thought. Of course, being friends, as much as a God and an enchanted Hat could be friends anyway, they knew each other well. They thought alike, as all 4 founders had been instrumental in Francis creation.

Arceus was sure Francis has seen the same concerns itself had, and was communing with Hogwarts herself in the odd way the hat could to start plans for Pokemon training, accommodation and other such things.

Arceus watched as Dumbledoor stood and gave some small words before a feast appeared throughout the Great Hall, silver tableware packed toe brim with different foods, not only for humans but Pokemon as well. It kept eyes on Harry Potter, and could guess what was going through the kids mind just from the glazed facial expression. Harry Potter wore a mask as good as any Pureblood heir, if differing from actual mind shielding techniques, but being millennium old gave one perks.

Arceus eyes narrowed as he sensed a harmful intrusion on the mind he was currently monitoring, from two separate sources. The greasy haired human, the Potions Professor and the turbaned human, the Defence professor, Arceus was about to inspect the Headmaster when something dark caught his senses, his eyes snapped towards the turban covered head and glared. Vile dark magic was at work, he couldn't remember exactly what but it would investigate, he would definitely send a more powerful legendary, most likely a psychic.

For now, he would watch and wait.

Arceus glanced one more time towards the small black haired child and spoke out loud for the first time in 11 years.

" _Good luck Harry Potter"_

XXX

Harry Potter sighed gratefully as the food disappeared. He was disgusted at the similarities Ron was showing with his eating habits, it reminded him of Dudley and it sickened him. He came here to get away from his _relatives_. Neville was nice and polite, along with proper table manners, and Hermione, as she had introduced herself on the train was also nice and polite, if a bit more chatty than for his tastes.

He glanced over at Draco Malfoy, who also ate properly and sighed. Gryffindor, Slytherin, to him it truly didn't matter. No matter how many stories he had heard from McGonagall and Ron on their respective trips with him. He could tell he was being influenced to hate Slytherin's, from Ron at least. McGonagall was more subtle, telling stories of his parents and their house. He would reserve judgement on Slytherin's but would also keep a close eye on them, after all, every legend, myth or fairy tale had some truth to it.

It had taken him 40 pounds to return to Diagon Alley by bus, at least until he had discovered the Knight bus. Shopping trips with money from his 'trust' vault into both the magical and muggle world went perfectly. He had extra books that had been recommended to him along with some nice robes from the magical world. From the muggle world, he had brought a whole wardrobe of clothes, especially warm ones as he knew Scotland would get freezing during winter along with a proper wristwatch and a MP3 player.

Dumbledoor gave a speech which he ignored, his gaze remaining locked upon the egg he hadn't stopped touching since he had received it. He remembered the Hat's words, ' _family'_ , it still sent a shiver through him. A proper family, just him and _HIS_ pokemon, he shivered just thinking about it.

He scrambled up, as he was knocked from his thoughts by people standing up and followed along, trying to memorize a complicated mess of twists and turns the red headed teenager was taking them on. Harry tried listening, but if he was honest with himself, his gaze was continuously drawn to his egg.

"Caput Draconis" he heard the red head speak to the Portrait of a…fat lady, who nodded back, seemingly sentient like every other picture in the castle. Harry entered through the hole and was blinded by extravagant uses of red and gold.

"First years, listen closely please. I am Percy Weasley, fifth year prefect of Gryffindor house. This is my Partner, Mr-Mime. There is a list of rules that you and your Pokemon must follow once your egg hatches, please read this, it's on the notice board by the exit. Any clubs you want to join must be accepted by our Head of House, Professor McGonagall. First year dormitories are on the first floor up those stairs, girls on the left and boys on the right. Please note that boys are unable to enter the girl's dormitories, I will speak with you tomorrow morning and since it's the weekend, you don't have classes until Monday. Goodnight". Harry watched as the redhead calmly walked up the same stairs he had just mentioned.

Harry studied the common room through dreary eyes, nearly everything was coloured in the house colours and it hurt his eyes. There were small tables and couches scattered throughout the room. A blazing fireplace that would let the room stay toasty warm during winter, along with a small bookcase that looked like it had seen better days. Harry sighed to himself quietly as he noticed more and more people start to stare at him, some even lightly shoving their friends towards him, time to go.

Harry suddenly felt inexplicably tired from being around other people and trudged up the stairs by himself, making sure to look like he was already half asleep, ignoring everything everyone said to him. He found his trunk, attached to the bed closest to the window to which he gave a small smile. Magic was awesome.

There were 5 beds, covered in hangings. All red and gold coloured once again. The colours were going to blind him before the year was out. He stumbled towards his bed, egg in hand.

He crawled under the covers and curled around his egg and found suddenly he couldn't get to sleep. He didn't know how long he lay there, long enough to notice everyone coming in and trudging to their own beds, eggs being put to rest in different positions. His thoughts continued back and forth, debating whether Gryffindor was the right house to choose, whether or not his egg would become _family. Family,_ god, even just thinking that gave him shivers dancing across his spine. What he wouldn't give to have a real family, even for just a day. All he wanted was for someone to love him that he could love back.

He let his thoughts wander to different topics as his eyes drooped, reading a potions book, introducing muggle-born's to the Wizarding world book, and wondering about his egg, thinking about what research he would have to do, no one had explained anything about getting a 'Pokemon' to him what so ever.

Harry had noticed some of the students; mostly the ones with overly expensive robes hadn't looked surprised, just excited, arrogant and nervous, if all slightly muted. All the ' _muggleborns'_ like him seemed completely lost, even Granger, no, Hermione, who had mumbled through half the curriculum standing in line hadn't known.

He never even remembered his eye's closing.

XXX

After what felt like 5 minutes, he snapped awake when something lightly shifted in his arms. His eyes darted towards his egg, which he was still curled around and noticed it was shaking slightly. His eyes widened as he waited, and he felt the disappointed twinge in his heart when it suddenly stopped. He checked his wristwatch and knew he wouldn't be able get back to sleep; 5:30 was only 30 minutes earlier than his usual wake up time anyway.

He stretched, being careful he didn't knock his egg and shifted towards his trunk where he quickly got undressed and dressed again, this time in decidedly warmer clothes along with a robe over the top. He was thankful he had practiced quite a few spells in Diagon alley as he cut a shirt up with his wand, making it into a sling which would be able to hold his egg so he could have both arms free.

He stood up, grabbing a random book and gently put his egg into the sling which hung across his chest, and walked down to the common room. He wasn't surprised it was empty, as it was still tremendously early.

He hesitantly looked between the nice warm fire and the exit out of the common room. Playing a quick game of for and against, Harry decided to explore the castle.

10 minutes later, Harry decided he was lost. He had gone up flights of stairs and down even more. He had walked down numerous corridors and was getting quite tired and hungry. Looking around, he spotted a single door not quite hidden behind a tapestry and hesitantly walked towards it.

Harry peeked inside and let out a small gasp, it was amazing. It was about the size of the Dursleys kitchen, it had a small fire in a crate and a couch to sit on. Harry decided this was going to be his room. No one would find him here because he didn't even know where he was!

"Could I have some help please" Harry really didn't expect anything to happen but a muted pop from beside him made him jump and twist until he was staring at a smiling face of a small green being with big floppy ears and huge eyes that took up nearly his whole face.

"What can Cookie do for student, you's be needing help?" Harry was amazed even more when it spoke and realised he had been asked a question and hastened to reply. But he still couldn't help staring.

"Uh yes please, I was wondering if I could get some supplies so I could clean this room and light the fire" the more Harry spoke the more upset the little Yoda got.

"No, student no clean, Cookie cleans, you be leaving while Cookie cleans." Harry just nodded his head at Cookies heated reply.

Harry let after getting directions to the great hall.

An agonising walk later and Harry was finding it increasing difficult to control his frustration. His small tantrum attracted the attention of a nearby painting that couldn't stop laughing while giving him directions.

Harry growled as he finally reached the great hall, after asking an older Ravenclaw student for the time and being shown the spell, _Tempus,_ he practiced it and was able to master it easy much to the surprise to the older student, who brightened after realising it was _Harry Potter_ he had taught the spell too. Harry found himself scowling as he walked off. He was starting to hate the people here.

He'd been exploring for 3 hours, it now being 8:30 and he was exhausted. He diligently ignored Weasleys eating once he had been joined by the carrot topped boy. He replied to Neville's polite good morning as well as avoiding Hermione's inquisitive questions about where he was.

He just wanted to be alone with his egg, and if that wasn't possible, he wouldn't mind being with Neville, the quiet boy was polite and didn't push him. Even if he got stuck with Hermione, he could at least give her a book from his trunk to shut her up. Even when eating food, Weasley/Ron still didn't stop talking to him.

The following weekend went exactly the same, him avoiding most people and being stalked by Ron, who wanted to best friends with the _Boy-who-lived_ , dodging Hermione's relentless pursuit of wanting to know about everything and talking quietly to Neville whenever they got the chance.

Harry spent more time in his room and exploring than anywhere else, it was quiet, peaceful and warm. Harry had called Cookie to thank her and had received an ankle breaking hug before popping away. He would now randomly find plates of food sitting on a small table near his wonderful, soft, plush, _sink-into-it-and-you-will-die_ couch that he absolutely loved.

Monday arrived quicker than expected, the first day of schooling at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It had seemed like a normal day at first, students either excited or moaning about classes.

Then the first egg to hatch happened, right in the middle of the Great hall. That very morning before classes started on the first actual day of school. Harry was just happy it wasn't his. If his hatched, it was going to be when they were alone. He would run out of class if came to that, no matter the consequences.

Daphne Greengrass, not your usual Slytherin in _everyone's_ opinion. She was polite, civil to everyone who hadn't slighted her first if slightly cold, but the older students said that was due to her upbringing as a Pureblood Heiress. It was her egg that hatched first. The dark blue and black egg started shaking violently as everyone in the Great hall immediately fell silent in reverence. Egg hatchings were a magical occurrence, and not just magical in nature. Arguments stopped, students eating fell silent, teachers stopped chatting as even the Headmaster's heavy twinkly eyed gaze fell upon the shaking egg.

Harry noted that she looked briefly startled having everyone's attention, but dealt with it well. Something he had adjusted to as well, by necessity, they just wouldn't stop gawking at him! A sharp cry echoed throughout the silent hall as the egg shattered and a small dark blue Pokemon with a big red ear appeared staring straight at Daphne's eyes.

"Sneasel" It called out, other various Pokemon that were in the room responded in kind, making a truly tremendous amount of noise.

It gave a small cry before scampering into her lap as the Great Hall erupted in chatter as everyone turned to other first years to see if there eggs might also be hatching, none occurred though. Slytherin first years surrounded Daphne in excitable chatter, which Harry noted she looked slightly uncomfortable with.

"Students, please leave Miss Greengrass alone so that she and her Pokemon may bond properly. Miss Greengrass, you are excused from classes for today. I do believe that Pokemon to be Sneasel, an ice/dark type. I recommend heading to the library for the relevant book" spoke Professor Dumbledoor. As soon as Daphne left the room, different tables burst forth with chatter, Slytherin's talking about how proud they were that a first year had received a _'Proper'_ Pokemon for her standing. Gryffindor's lamenting about how she was the next dark witch with such an obvious dark type. Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's how loyal that might pokemon will be and how it might affect the school battle tournament's respectively.

Now that was one thing Harry was truly excited for, depending on his Pokemon of course, was the battle tournament.

House vs House competed for the top 3 spots in the school in Pokemon battles. The top 3 trainers would receive different prizes along with a huge number of house points. There was also double battle's and even the rare triple battle involved. Outside of that, feuds of disputes between students could be solved in a number of ways. A student vs student duel, magic only, a pokemon battle, pokemon only. Sometimes they even had a mixture of both, where student and Pokemon alike battled each other. These were classified as restricted battles, because of the high death rate. It could still be done with all participants' agreement and a proper referee but it was highly discouraged.

Harry himself had been heavily focusing his studies on battle magic, and pokemon training techniques. Ever since he had discovered the tale of Voldemort from McGonagall, the Knight bus and Owl order forms had become his best friends.

Of course, first year students weren't actually allowed to order books about Pokemon, it was restricted to second years and up. This was probably why there was no mention of them in Diagon alley. Looking back now, it was as if some veil had been lifted from his mind. He could remember seeing all different sorts of Pokemon in the alley, he had just ignored them.

No one was going to restrict Harry Potter from ordering Pokemon books, even if he was a first year. He was a tiny bit thankful for his fame now, even if it had come at a great cost. A cost he couldn't even remember and as such had never known.

He had tried looking up his egg colours, to perhaps gain a hint of his future Pokemon but he had no such luck. All books just seem to say they were superficial but he himself didn't believe so. He studied the 3 books he had brought through owl order in his room, _Type match-ups, Pokemon training guide number 1, 101 basics to care for your Pokemon_. All were helpful in their own way, one described how Pokemon mixed battling against each other. Another how to start training their Pokemon after it had hatched and they had formed a bond and the last to look after your Pokemon, from recently hatched to fully matured, and everything in between.

Harry headed to class, people in tow.

Harry had Transfiguration first, with their head of house, Professor McGonagall. Rumors had already reached his ears about how biased Professor Snape was with his Slytherin's and Harry couldn't help but wonder if all the Heads of houses were like that.

Harry and Neville sat together, with Ron and the other Gryffindor boys behind them. The girls had taken seats in front of them with the Slytherin's on the other side of the room forming a clear boundary between houses.

"Welcome students to Transfiguration, the art of turning one thing into another. Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via changing its molecular structure. I will not have any foolish students in my classroom; Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here at Hogwarts. If you cannot follow my instructions, you will be thrown out, saddled with detention, and house points will be taken. Is that understood?" Harry knew it was a rhetorical question as did everyone else, but they all nodded anyway.

"I also teach in combination with Professor Flitwick, Pokemon Charms, spells and general maintenance. Some time's the work will be in this class with me, other times with Professor Flitwick in his lessons. Now let's start this lesson, it will be the easiest lesson you will have this year for this class, but every 2 weeks or so, we will revisit it to see improvements. Please turn the matchstick on your desk into a needle. The incantation and instructions are on the board, please begin".

No nonsense, no long winding speech, just a teacher teaching her class. Harry would enjoy this class. It helped he had practised this spell in Diagon Alley, and had nearly got it perfect.

The next 3 days of classes were intense moments of nervousness, excitement and horror. Charms class was more fun and quite a bit easier than their first Transfiguration lesson, they learned a simple paintball spell that fired random colours. They got points if they could hit different targets at different ranges. Astronomy, Harry could admit that wizard telescopes were astounding and amazing. But he hated being up so late, he was an early riser dammit! He needed his sleep.

Throughout his classes, his egg continued to shake occasionally with more intense movement each time, escalating until Harry had to catch his egg falling off his desk in Defence against the Dark Arts.

He was the only first year without a hatched egg yet, Neville's had hatched only an hour recently, right before dinner. Harry didn't learn what Pokemon it had hatched into, but rumors were already spreading about it having massive amounts of potential if it ever fully grew and evolved.

Here he was, sitting once again watching his egg shake violently inside his hidden room when it happened, with a sharp crack, his egg shattered revealing a smallish four legged grey Pokemon that had black spots and deep crimson eye's with a single sharp point protruding from its back.

"Aron" called out the Pokemon while moving towards him slowly on steady legs. Harry couldn't help the huge smile that broke out across his face and stooped down to pick his Pokemon, Aron, up only to find he couldn't. Harry couldn't budge it. This was one heavy Pokemon!

Now that he was closer, he found several small things, like how the underbelly of Aron was a dark aqua colour and Aron had some sort of third eyelid which it blinked with. It was some sort of steel, ground or rock type Harry pondered

The 'black spots' weren't actual black spots at all; they were holes that expelled out any waste Aron didn't eat. Harry couldn't help but laughing as he found this out the hard way, a brass candlestick becoming Aron's first meal.

Harry had studied everything he could about Pokemon these last few days, using his early mornings to browse the school library without being hounded by other people. So he knew Pokemon picked up the English language faster by talking to them. Plus talking to Aron would help form their bond and Aron would get to know him. After all, they were now _family_.

"Hello Aron, my name is Harry Potter and I was born…" He spoke long into the night.

XXX

The next month was but a blur. First year students were put through multiple lectures on Pokemon and beginner magic. Even Crabbe and Goyal, who had earned a reputation of _'dumb grunts'_ and Ronald ' _I'll eat your food'_ Weasley never failed a single lesson, although they had an easier time with the Pokemon side of things, as all students did, everyone loved Pokemon.

They had a flying course, which Harry hated. He was happy with 2 feet planted firmly on the ground thank you, right by Aron's side. The ground was firmly their territory. The first Potions class was a disaster of epic proportions. Not because of the swooping bat, that had an actual bat as a pokemon continuously forced Harry to triple check his work, answer seriously hard first year questions or because Aron took a chunk out of his cauldron. It was because of Neville, quiet, polite Neville. Someone he had been thinking about more and more as a friend lately.

Even if they became best friends, Harry would never, ever, partner with him in Potions. Even Snape had become dumbfounded when Neville accidentally tripped over his own stool, added numerous ingredients into his cauldron while flailing, enough to make it explode with a vile purple nauseating gas that filled the classroom in seconds.

Harry privately called it the spew up potion. He ignored the phantom taste of vomit and focused back on Aron, who he was levitating up the stairs.

Aron, they hadn't been separated once. Harry had used the levitation charm to bring Aron with him where ever he went, especially inside the castle where the stairs were a terror for Aron's short legs. But by doing this, he improved is magical endurance and attention span, having to always keep an eye on his spell to make sure he didn't drop his precious Pokemon.

One thing that they both loved doing was taking a walk around the ground early in the morning for a training session. They did this every morning, they practiced running in its two different forms: Sprinting and endurance. Harry was a good sprinter, thanks to years of running away from Dudley and his group of so called friends. Aron, on the other hand could keep going forever, his steady gait eating up distance like it was nothing.

They practiced Aron's move set: Tackle, Harden, Headbutt, Mudslap and Ironhead. All were practiced until they could be used perfectly. Harden was used continuously, no matter where they were. Aron diligently practiced 2 new moves, metal claw and Rock tomb, and was getting better and better with them each day.

Ash shot the paintball spell at Aron to simulate spells or a Pokemon move when they focused on dodging and had Aron practice dodging using small movements like jumping side to side with its powerful legs and sprinting in short bursts.

His owl ordered books were really coming in handy. Harry was sure there were only a few students who had taken to Pokemon training like he had. Unsurprisingly was Neville, Harry's almost friend. Again, unsurprisingly, was Hermione, who seemed to live in the library.

Harry had seen Daphne Greengrass training her Pokemon out on the shore of the Black lake. They nodded to each other whenever they passed one another. Susan Bones was another who was rumoured to be training seriously, while dragging along her friend in Hannah Abbot.

Harry had just one problem, he was seriously running out of food for Aron, and so were the House elves. There was only so much metal in the castle that wasn't needed.

This one problem Harry had was solved by talking to Hagrid, on advice from Neville, who had knowledge nearly unsurpassed about Pokemon and Magical animals. They figured out quickly that Aron couldn't eat regular food, but only metals. Iron and steel were the best, with silver coming in third.

Harry had to use a school owl with an order form to place a large order of Iron, steel and silver from the Goblins who were happy to comply but only in exchange for a meeting at Gringotts at a later date. On the first delivery, which Aron happily gauged himself on came a ' _Free'_ book. Harry recognised the wording used as a 'We sent this to you so you can be helpful to us later', which Harry didn't mind because he finally had a book about Aron! It cost him a small fortune but it was well worth it.

When using the school library after Aron had hatched, he looked over every known steel/ground/rock type he could find and none of them were about Aron. Not one single mention of it, even Professor Dumbledoor was stymied about the lack of knowledge and had wondered if it was a new Pokemon after he had gone for help.

With help from the Goblins and Professor Flitwick, who was part Goblin himself, they set the incoming Portkey to inside of his special room. The metal shipments took up nearly all the rooms' space, but Harry didn't mind and he knew Aron certainly didn't.

Portkeys were an enchanted item which could be set to bring anyone or anything to a specific place at a specific time from anywhere on a continent. There could be costly depending on the demand, travel location and other such things but surprisingly the Goblins had supplied his shipment portkeys.

The book from the Goblins was amazingly helpful on the Aron species, who evolved into the Pokemon Lairon, then evolved again into the monster Aggron. It had detailed descriptions on what to look for when they started evolving, when they got sick, what metals they liked to eat and other information Harry knew wasn't _'Free'_. Especially with the mention of Aron and his species loved digging through mountains and the earth to look for metal to feast upon. Just by reading that line, Harry had a pretty good idea about what he could do to repay them.

Aron himself, _he was male; Harry had checked with the help from his book_ , was half a size larger than the recorded studies from inside the book. Aron also had a different colouration, which was called being a Shiny Pokemon, a mutation quirk in its genetics that happened randomly. Aron, after stuffing himself full twice a day, every day was beginning to grow. It was very slow, but noticeable after a certain amount of time.

Harry's Pokemon wasn't the only one growing, all around the school, first year students could be seen showing off their Pokemon's attacks and growth. Draco Malfoy had tried taunting Harry but Dudley had made him all but immune to bullying. Even taunts about his Parents couldn't get a rise from Harry, although on the inside, he could feel the continuation of what Aunt Petunia called the Evan's temper, slowly building, as it had from all his years at the Dursleys.

The Evans temper, passed down along their line was a slow building thing, it could take months or even years for an Evans to blow up, and small things, big things, all building and building inside of them until they can't hold their anger back anymore. There is no rage, no shouting and yelling. Just a silent volcanic fury that consumes them and pushes them to and sometimes past the brink, they do whatever they can with the power they hold/have/can get to utterly destroy whatever made them tip over the top.

Harry was 9 when he got sat down by his Aunt Petunia. Their first proper conversation about their family, apparently only other Evans could see the signs of the impending doom. Aunt Petunia could start to see that he was ready to blow.

Every single Evan's no matter how they acted or what people thought had this temper, slow to build, a volcanic icy shit storm of silent fury. Since coming to Hogwarts, and hearing about how his Parents had died, Harry had reached a single conclusion.

He looked like his Dad, James Potter, but he had his mother's eyes, Lily Evans, turned Lily Potter. James Potter got angry like most other people, at the drop of a hat or it could take weeks for it to happen. He liked playing Quidditch and pulling pranks, he was a prodigy at Transfiguration and a horrible potions brewer.

His mother, Lily Evans, exploded at people when she got angry with barely a seconds notice. She liked studying, was a master at Charms and a master Potions brewer.

James Potter's Pokemon had been a Sawsbuck, and Lily Evan's Pokemon a Ninetales.

The one thing Harry couldn't understand was that people told him his mom had a fiery temper, blasting at people at the drop of a hat. Then he had a startling epiphany. Lily Potter nee' Evans didn't have a fiery temper, that was just her getting through all the shit muggleborns have to deal with by taking the edge off the Evans temper.

Harry's conclusion was: His mother's temper, never fully tipped over, not once while in school, not once while fighting in the war. But that night that Voldemort had come to her home, after killing her husband while she was upstairs with baby Harry, after coming upstairs to kill herself and baby Harry, her family, was the night she finally erupted. Whatever she had done that night was due to the Evans tipping point. Harry wasn't a _Boy-Who-Lived_ ; he was an Evan's son, who had finally been pushed past the brink.

Ever since that talk at 9 years old, Harry had been living in Dudley's second bedroom, he still had hand me down clothes, but they were from a second hand shop. Dudley also wasn't allowed to steal his food anymore, they just told him to make more for their precious little diddykins.

Harry, at the time had thought Uncle Vernon wouldn't have allowed it, but it had happened with only minimal protest. When he had asked why this was, Aunt Petunia had actually smirked at him while explaining with a simple sentence.

" _Vernon saw me be pushed past my tipping point years ago, that's when he fell in love with me"_.

Harry was still treated like shit, but it had gotten better the longer he lived there.

Harry just hoped his tipping point was still far off, because after everything with the Dursleys, being the _Boy-Who-Lived_ , Draco Malfoy wasn't worth boiling over.

XXX

It was half way through October when the first Quidditch game and Pokemon Battles would be held. Harry had no interest in Quidditch, though he was dragged out by the rest of his house to see them narrowly defeated by Slytherin by 30 points which was a waste of time in his opinion.

It was the battling that truly held his interest. Harry, hating his status, _except for when he owl ordered,_ used it extensively to grab a front row seat with Aron by his side. It didn't bother him that the Gryffindor house sat around him, or that he was completely surrounded by higher year levels, most of which were other students he didn't even know. He just wanted to watch the battles, take notes on different strategies, battle tactics, and impressive improvisations and move sets.

The first battle was a letdown, a Panpour and a Pikachu. The Panpour lost easily, even if it hadn't had a type disadvantage, its trainer was inexperienced, calling out a single move and waiting for his opponents response move. It wasn't a take turns formal battle, where they showed off their best moves in turns, competing for a judge panel

Stupid Ravenclaw's, jeers from different houses supported his thoughts.

The second battle was more impressive.

"Weepingbell, Powder attacks" called out the Hufflepuff boy. The opponents Herdier, who was closing in for a Take Down attack had no chance to dodge. Poison Powder and Sleep Powder hit, Stun Spore missed. The Herdier was as good as finished.

"Weepingbell, Acid spray" just as the attack was about to hit, the Pokemon disappeared. Harry's eyes bulged, how did that happen, Teleportation maybe? But for now he had to come up for a way to beat status effecting moves. Poison Powder he didn't have to worry about, Aron was immune to all Poison types. It was Stun spore, Sleep Powder, burns and freezing he had to worry about.

All grievances between students in one and half months of school were settled here in battle or with duels. There was surprisingly many for so little time. Match after match happened, water crashed, lightning zapped, fire burned, leaves shredded, rocks heaved and the ground shuddered. Than finally it was the last match of the day, Harry didn't want to get caught in the rush and was just about to leave when the unexpected happened.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy" Harry froze. Not believing what he had just heard from Professor Flitwick's enhanced voice. The Gryffindor's around him surged to their feet cheering and shouting while the Slytherin's did the same. Harry looked down to see Aron staring at him with his glowing Crimson eyes. He had been worked up from all the excitement just as Harry himself had. The adrenaline had been rushing through the both of them during the exciting battles came back with a vengeance.

Harry nodded, knowing both of them HAD wanted to battle. Looks like they were getting there chance, and against Malfoy as well, time for some payback.

The walk up onto the stage was tense, as the school held its breath. It was broken as people started chuckling at the sight of Harry's Pokemon. Aron was stuck jumping up the human sized steps. Aron was large for his age and species, just large enough that he could jump the steps. Harry himself couldn't help the smile from breaking out across his face.

His smile widened at the sight of Draco's Pokemon, a Venipede. When fully grown and evolved, it would be a fearsome Scolipede. A terrifying bug/poison type Pokemon. It was just bad luck Harry had Aron, who would grow into a terrifying form of Aggron, also known as King of the Mountain, a true monster of a Pokemon.

"You have both watched matches here today, even as first years you should know the rules by now. No intentional lethal blows, no attacking the opposite trainer and no potions. Begin on my mark"

Harry gestured Aron forward a few paces as he stepped backward, keeping an eye on Draco, who mirrored his actions.

"BEGIN"

"Aron, Harden up and do a covered rush, than retreat and do another Harden" Harry spoke quickly quietly. This was his first battle, but they had been training together since just days after Aron had hatched. They had tactics in place, keywords and gestures that would maximize their battling partnership.

Harry watched as Aron tensed it body, his metal skin seeming to shimmer slightly. Then it rushed forward in an explosive sprint. Harry had checked with the school Nurse, Madam Pomfrey, about his Pokemon. Aron had the ability called Heavy Metal, which doubled his weight. To get Aron to be as fast as he is right now were thanks to heavy training in sprints day in, day out. Not just training either, he had needed help from an older Gryffindor student who also had a four legged pokemon about how to get them to run properly.

It was an anti-climactic finish. Draco was looking down at his Pokemon, muttering orders when Aron hit Venipede at full speed. Covered rush wasn't even needed. Covered rush was a simple battle tactic that Harry had come up with, although it had assuredly been used before. It used the Attack Mud-Slap to cover an opponent's Pokemon with mud, and then slam into them at full speed with Iron Head, simple and effective.

All Aron did was hit Venipede with an Iron Head at full speed, Harry couldn't keep himself from wincing.

Venipede went flying straight past Draco and into the Psychic barriers held up by Professor McGonagall's Gardevoir, which didn't even shimmer. Venipede was knocked unconscious instantly from Aron's hit. There a beat of shocked silence before the Gryffindor house exploded into cheers.

Draco's face was an expression of shocked embarrassment and fury. Some Slytherin's laughed and some were just as angry as Draco. Professor Snape's face was perfectly blank. Then Harry was mobbed, a party was held in Gryffindor's tower that night where all attended, even Harry as he was found quite handily by the Weasley twins.

At least the party made dodging Hermione's ceaseless questions a lot easier.

XXX

Two weeks flew by with more training and school and all of a sudden it was Halloween. Harry's only friend, _well who he considered nearly a friend_ , Neville was shown his hidden room. Neville had joked that the outcasts should stick together and Harry had happily agreed.

Sitting to eat dinner in the Great Hall on Halloween was an interesting experience for Harry, who was trying to keep an upbeat face, Aron, who kept trying to steal bites from Harry's silver utensil ware and succeeding, and Neville, who was falling asleep on the table, covered in dirt, when Professor Quirrell burst through the great Oak door's yelling at the top of his lungs.

"TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON" There was a beat of silence as everyone froze at the Professor's words as Dumbledore slowly stood up.

"Thought you ought to know" he finished before collapsing face first in a dead faint. Another beat of silence before chaos erupted, students screaming in fear or hysteria. A loud growl from somewhere unknown caused all Pokemon to freeze, while a blast from Dumbledore's wand silenced the students.

"Prefects, please lead your House to your common rooms, teacher's will follow me with the Slytherin house into the Dungeons to search for the troll and guide them safely to their common room, please move in an orderly fashion as quietly as possible".

5 minutes later, Harry and Neville along with their Pokemon were standing outside a girl's bathroom where a loud scream had just come from. They had overheard from Lavender and Parvati that Hermione hadn't come to the feast and was crying in the bathroom all day.

The full story was well known. Girls had been shaming Ron all day, even if most of them didn't like Hermione, girls always stuck together. It didn't help that Hermione was right in the first place and even Ron's own Pokemon, an Abra, was ignored by the incompetent git.

"Are you sure about this Neville?" Harry had to ask, just in case. He didn't know how much training Neville had done, if any at all and needed to know Neville was with him. A shaky nod was his answer and they dashed in alongside their Pokemon.

They walked into a mess; toilet stalls were broken and shattered which covered the room with fragments of wood. Porcelain sinks were smashed into large pieces and a small brown dog like pokemon sped around the troll, occasionally hitting it with a lightning quick tackle. Harry was impressed despite himself, except for the bad smell which he only just kept himself from puking, he knew it must be coming from the troll but he underestimated how much it would stink in a small room.

"Aron, Harden then Ironhead, right at the inside of the Troll's knee" Harry commanded. Aron didn't hesitate, long mornings of heavy training instilled a sense of battle sense and Aron reacted to Harry's orders accordingly.

A harsh snap sounded throughout the room as Aron collided with the inside of the Troll's knee, the Troll bellowed in rage and pain as it collapsed sideways into the wall. Its kneecap pushed sideways and shattered from Aron's attack.

"Neville attack it!" Harry found himself yelling as the Troll's head swung towards them as it staggered upright leaning heavily on its good leg.

"Larvitar, Ancient Power" Neville screamed as he backpedalled pulling Harry with him.

"Aron, harden again!" Harry yelled just in time as many things happened at once. The door behind them burst open, Dumbledore leading with his wand raised. The Eevee dashed in and slammed a tackle into the Troll's ruined knee as the Troll swung its huge wooden club right at the form of Aron as it was hit with Lavitar's Ancient Power attack. The Ancient Power connected, the huge chunks of the bathroom floor popping the Troll's head like a bubble, blood bursting from it to cover the cracked wall behind it in a spray of red.

The Troll's club flew off course straight towards the small Eevee who couldn't dodge, having used all its energy protecting its trainer when Aron came to the rescue, a small jump and he stood in front of the Eevee just as the Troll's club connected, shattering in half on his hardened form.

It was quiet for a few moments, before wood shifting in the corner caught everyone's attention. A quick levitation spell from Dumbledore brought the injured form of Hermione into view. McGonagall rushed towards her, her Gardevoir levitating behind her.

"Old friend, could you teleport us to the Infirmary?" McGonagall asked her Pokemon, who simply disappeared with a small pop along with the forms of McGonagall and Hermione. Harry ignored all this as he was stroking the sensitive spot under Aron's head and whispering thanks to his small Pokemon.

"I think we should head to my office, Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom. Severus, please clean up here, would you?" the Headmaster received nods all round, even though Harry knew Professor Snape was glaring at him, his Crobat on his shoulder doing the same.

The short walk to Professor Dumbledore's office was in an awkward silence, Harry didn't know if they were going to get in trouble or not, but he hoped not.

"Now, please explain to me what happened" asked Dumbledore who had just sat down and had conjured them a small couch to sit upon.

"Well, we stayed behind in the great hall after Professor Quirrell fainted as everyone left. We had heard during dinner that Hermione wasn't at the feast and had been crying in the bathroom all day thanks to Ron Weasley who said some mean things about her just after Charms class, we just wanted to take her with us up to the common room, we thought we were safe since the Troll was supposed to be in the dungeon".

Harry shifted as he finished, he had told the truth so they shouldn't get in trouble but who knows. Neville beside him was also fidgeting, their Pokemon were both staring behind Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Well, thank you for telling me. 25 Points each for honouring the house of the Arcanine, Godric Gryffindor himself would've been proud of you".

It was a tired Harry that collapsed into his bed that night, Aron doing the same in his little nest under the bed. Officially they had been reprimanded for going somewhere alone in a dangerous situation, they could have easily told a prefect or teacher who would've had more experience, stronger spells and stronger Pokemon that could've handled the situation. Unofficially, they had been congratulated for being brave and going to help out a fellow student, which was what the points had been granted for.

The months flew by after that, especially with another student added to their little group; Outcasts. Hermione was a welcome friend after they had asked her to tone down on her knowledge outbursts. A simple reason after she demanded why shut her up, ' _How will we learn ourselves if your always shoving the knowledge down our throats, we won't learn to help ourselves that way, just to rely on you_ ', amazingly enough, this also got her to tone it down in class, only offering knowledge if she was called upon. Most attributed to almost getting killed by a Troll, however those three knew better.

Another battle request came for Harry after the next Quidditch game, from a second year Slytherin. This battle was a bit harder, but not a real challenge. It really wasn't a surprise to Harry who had been hearing rumors Draco wanted revenge, and was bragging he would get his father to buy him a Powerful TS, Transferal Spell.

A Transferal spell was a spell that could teach a Pokemon a move, as if the Pokemon had learnt the move naturally. TS's were expensive and some of the more powerful moves had only ever been sold a limited number of times. The move Dragonclaw for instance, had only been sold 25 times since it was made. That means that except for the creator of the spell, only 25 people had the ability to teach a Pokemon Dragonclaw, for the Pokemon that were capable of it anyway. Some moves have never been created for the TS, while others were ridiculously cheap in comparison because more than one person had figured out how to do the spell. A TS has a limited number of uses before the spell won't work anymore, or people can pay a truly ridiculously amount of money to buy the ownership of the spell from the creator, which comes with the permanent spell, instead of the limited one.

Barboach was the Pokemon they faced, and since it was a water type, and a ground type Pokemon. It was super effective against Aron, not that this stopped them in the slightest. The biggest trouble was the field. The field was water and there were patches of earth throughout it, Aron would have trouble manoeuvring.

Unlucky for them, Aron had learnt a new move recently, Protect.

The trainer had his Barboach use Water Pulse and Mud bomb constantly, while Aron sat behind Rock tomb and protect. In the end, the Barboach, fuming at not being able to hit Aron, ignored its trainer and used a Magnitude, a strong one. But to do that, it had to touch ground first, Aron used covered rush, blinding the Barboach before starting his mad rush.

The Iron head didn't knock out the Barboach, but it was badly injured. The water was swiftly draining away, as the Magnitude had changed the playing field. The Barboach was ordered to use rest but it had no chance. Aron had already circled around for another charge and knocked it unconscious.

Harry had a funny feeling that at the next Battle Royal, he would be facing a third year student. He and Aron would be ready, if it came to that.

Christmas came and went. Harry received a grand total of 5 presents instead of the usual one this year. A muggle science book on minerals and their attributes from Hermione, a very rare silver sphere that regrew itself if there was even a crumb left from Neville, when Harry protested, he said he was from his Gran in thanks for bringing out Neville's lion and that they had heaps on them which left Harry feeling a little stumped. His other presents were an invisibility cloak from an unnamed supporter, which made him suspicious, along with his usual 50 pence from the Dursleys which made his day because Dudley couldn't steal it this time. His last present was from Hagrid, a shiny rough wash cloth that would help clean Aron instead of snagging on him or irritating him.

In return, he gave Hermione a book on evolution stones, which he was sure she had already read but she mentioned wanting her own copy. To Neville, he got their room expanded so they could add another couch and a dirt pen for Larvitar. To Hagrid, he gave a coupon for 1 free delivery from the Goblins, pertaining to an animal. To the Dursleys he sent a thankyou note with a school owl which he knew would terrorise them.

XXX

The first Transfiguration class after Christmas break turned out to be really interesting; they finally received their Runic tattoo's, each one was drawn differently for each type. Fire type's had a flame, water type a rain drop, a grass type a leaf and so on.

A Runic tattoo was a way to transport Pokemon around without them having to be walking beside their trainer all the time. Pokemon, when inside the tattoo, were perfectly aware of the world around them, though they could sleep. They could exit and enter at will, while the trainer can also get them to exit and enter. It made for a flashy way of entering a battle, because you could get the tattoo's edited by Professor Babbling for a cost to do a bunch of different functions.

Aron, as a dual type had a rock with iron 'swords' sticking out of it, signifying he was a steel/rock type. Neville's tattoo, since his Larvitar was a dual rock/ground type, had a Rock resting upon a small mountain peak. Hermione's Eevee was a normal type, so she had a simple 'N' signifying normal type, though with Eevee itself, it would get changed due to whatever evolution it would evolve into.

They got a pair of new members to the Outcasts after Christmas break. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, the outsiders of Slytherin in their year, Harry knew Daphne in passing, they had never spoken to each other but had respected each other due to their desire to learn to battle. Daphne herself had also had 2 battles as a first year, both to Ravenclaw as she was currently second in the year rankings right behind Hermione.

Hermione had had 4 battles, two each at the battle royals. She battled two 2nd year Ravenclaw students, a first year Hufflepuff boy and Ron. Ron lost badly, although that's because his Pokemon wouldn't learn an attacking move until it evolved and Hermione's Eevee knew Shadowball as its egg move.

Hermione lost to the 2nd year duo ultimately, battling one after another due to her pride and not letting her Pokemon fully rest. She won the first battle but lost the second. The first year Hufflepuff boy was Ernie Macmillan, a Pureblood who got peer pressured to try and show up Hermione as he was 5th in the Yearly rankings, he and his Pokemon Mankey were beaten in a fast paced battle of tag, only just due to a lucky shot with Shadowball.

"You want to join us" Harry couldn't help but exclaim in surprise. They were studying in the library; well Neville and Harry were studying. Hermione was still on a furious rampage after losing to the 2nd year Ravenclaw and Harry had a feeling she wouldn't stop until she had beaten them both.

"We're outsiders in our house, Tracy because of her muggleborn mother and myself because she is my best friend and I won't betray her like that, especially because Malfoy told me to". Harry nodded along agreeing totally, it was nice having friends and he wouldn't betray them either. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head.

"Well you're welcome to join us, welcome to the Outcasts Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis". Hermione shot him a look, Harry guessed it was because they were Slytherin's but he wasn't sure, it could have been because Daphne was second and she was feeling threatened. He couldn't help chucking at that but yelped as Aron nudged his leg.

They were great additions to the group, bringing new perspective and fresh ideas, not that Hermione ever truly ran out of ideas. The January battle royal wasn't attended by Harry and Aron, who had asked Daphne to record tips and tricks for him as a favour. Daphne made sure he remembered she was a Slytherin when she smirked at him and said she would cash it in later. Also by not attending, he successfully avoided having to battle a third year, a stocky teen with the start of facial hair growing under his nose that had a newly evolved Graveller as his Pokemon with a particularly strong egg move, called Hammer arm.

The peaceful months leading up to the end of the year were spent studying different branches of magic, keeping up in class and being annoyed by Hermione to do his homework properly. Avoiding third year Slytherin's in battle while smashing every other first or second year to challenge him. The only ones he hadn't actually battled in front of the school were Daphne and Neville, each time they mock fought; he would win, but only just.

Neville's Larvitar was also at the starting stages of evolution, a few more months of gaining strength and munching on its favourite soil would let it evolve. Much to Neville's dismay, this favourite soil just happened to be his favourite potting soil for the Green houses. A happy coincidence everyone said, Neville and Harry weren't so sure.

Neville's Larvitar was a tough opponent. Larvitar was able to take a hit just as well as Aron, and also able to throw its weight around using powerful rock type moves also just as well as Aron. Head on head clashes, Aron would undoubtedly win, due to its actual weight being so much heavier but Larvitar was just that little bit faster despite Aron's explosive sprints.

It simply came down to endurance and who could score more hits to chip it away better. So far, Neville had nearly won their mock battles 3 times out of 6, which the other 3 were decisive wins for Harry. Harry's three wins were all at the beginning though, as Neville improved more and more, the closer and closer he got to winning with Larvitar.

Daphne was another whole problem. Aron was just too slow. There was no other way to say it. Aron just couldn't keep up with the speedster that was Sneasel. Sneasel ran rings around Aron, and Aron would just sit there Hardening up and flinging Mud-slaps around until he either scores a lucky hit or until Sneasel tired out.

That's was Sneasel's main problem, she had next to no endurance, which improved every time they had a battle. Daphne and her Sneasel were getting closer and closer by whittling down Aron's strength with Dark type attacks and a single ice type attack. She would win eventually, but Harry knew Aron could toughen down even more. He had learnt early on to never show everything you have.

The last week of school wasn't as peaceful.

"-p you pitiful boy, get I up said!" Harry coughed as he was awoken by intense pain in his ribs. He sat up coughing, blinking his bleary eyes. The last thing he could remember was…sitting down by the lake with the Outcasts.

"Professor Quirrell? I know we don't like each other but was the kick really necessary?" Harry said in his best Snape expression. He figured he must have succeeded because Quirrell's expression darkened even more. Harry couldn't believe Snape had actually come in handy outside of the Potions lab.

"Foolish boy, you have no idea who you stand in the presence of! You've spent all year training your pitiful steel type Pokemon that you've ignored all of Dumbledore's clues! Even that bumbling fool Hagrid dropped a clue that you didn't pick up on. Could you get any more useless? All year I've been waiting for you to follow the _breadcrumbs_ like a good little muggleborn, but no. You have to be obtuse along with stupid as well!" Quirrell was breathing heavily after his little rant so Harry took the chance.

His fist flashed up and punched Quirrell right in the scrotum. The one place even Dudley had stopped hitting Harry after accidently hitting himself there. Quirrell dropped like a sack of potatoes', a high pitch whine emitting from his throat.

Harry decided this was a good time to escape. Quirrell had obviously gone Crobat crazy. He had taken 3 steps towards the door before a high pitch zap echoed through the stone room. Harry froze, he knew that sound well. Any good Pokemon trainer recognised the sound of electricity.

He slowly turned to see a Heliolisk baring its fangs at him as another arc of electricity flared out from its frill neck. Quirrell slowly stood up, very gingerly Harry noted with satisfaction and a little remorse. No male should ever be hit there…but Quirrell was crazy.

"St-stand in front of the mirror boy, I commend you for that…daring escape plan but it is no use" Harry slowly moved towards Quirrell and snuck a quick glance down at his runic tattoo, which was active and occupied. Harry kept his smirk to himself; Aron was ready for action then.

"Tell me what you see" Quirrell demanded.

Harry stared at the mirror in astonishment. He could see himself, or more like his older self at what looked like 18 standing next to a fully grown Aron, or Aggron. Aggron, when fully grown were usually around the 7 foot mark. Harry's Aggron, fully grown stood at a hulking 9 and half foot. Aggron was a hulking mass of muscle and steel plating. He knew it was meant to be iron plating, but Aggron's armour looked completely different than from the pictures inside the Goblins book.

Harry gasped when he noticed his parent's standing behind them, James and Lily Potter, looking as young as when they died, their Pokemon on either side of them. James, no, his father looked away behind him for a second, just enough time for his mother to wink at him as she slipped something inside his pocket. She then glared at Professor Quirrell, and that's when Harry knew his conclusion was right.

Lily Potter nee' Evans got into a staring match with evil and evil blinked.

"I see, I see myself being reunited with my parents. They're holding a blood red stone and making some sort of potion from it, it shows them being returned to the land of the living, their Pokemon joining them". Harry knew he wouldn't be able to lie to Quirrell, not with an electric type standing mere feet from him, probably monitoring him in some way. He knew he was right when the Heliolisk shook its head in the tiniest motion.

Harry was shoved out of the way as both man and Pokemon rushed in front of the mirror, Harry's vision went funny and his head started hurting, he must of hit his head! He knew something was wrong with that thought but he couldn't stop giggling.

That was when Aron took his chance, summoning itself out the runic tattoo and shooting a Mud-slap straight at Heliolisk's eyes, which thankfully connected. Heliolisk stumbled sideways as it shot a Thunderbolt straight at Aron, aim still accurate despite being blind. A quick rock tomb from Aron formed a stone barrier for the Thunderbolt to smash into, stopping its momentum and grounding it.

Aron used another Rock tomb to tear chunks of the castle floor as he morphed it into a Rock slide attack, launching numerous mini rock chunks straight at Heliolisk. Heliolisk threw itself sideways sensing an attack, it was well trained.

Heliolisk finally got the mud away from its eyes, glaring at Aron. Harry noticed Quirrell was still staring at the mirror, not even noticing the ongoing battle around him. Harry suddenly knew how to end this, despite his fuzzy brain, he was inside a battle. He lived for battling, dizzy or not.

"Aron, Rock slide again at the mirror" Aron didn't even hesitate, even when aiming at a Human, one thing all Pokemon had been educated on what not to do. Heliolisk itself shot a furious glare in his direction as it tackled Quirrell out of the way.

The mirror shattered just as Dumbledore stormed into the room, his runic tattoo flaring brightly. Harry watched as Dumbledore's face fell for a brief moment before calm rage settled over the old wizard's face. Harry watched with wide eyes, Aron retreating back to stand in front of him protectively when the immense form of Salamence formed in the room, its bulk making the room look smaller than it really was.

Salamence hadn't even made a noise, not one sound and the Heliolisk was already cowering backwards away from it. The Dragon type just stared at the smaller electric Pokemon, showing its dominance in a way only some Pokemon could. This was no ability and no magic, just the heavy weight of an ancient Pokemon's gaze.

Quirrell finally snapped out of his trance taking in the room's situation quickly, Heliolisk was suddenly gone as Quirrell got the last laugh, sending a superior look Harry's way.

"Goodbye Dumbledore and pet" as he disappeared in a flash of blue. Harry's mouth dropped open, all that and he had just Portkeyed away? He couldn't help it, he started laughing. Laughing so very hard, even Aron was sending him looks. A hot breath of that smelled of a fishy diet washed over him as he smiled up at Salamence.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just laughing at Wizardry stupidity" he found himself saying as he chuckled. He couldn't help it as just thinking that set off another round of laughter. He brought himself back from insanity as Dumbledore started looking even more concerned than usual.

"What I don't understand is why he didn't just portkey away with the mirror, unless you warded it? He would have had all the time in the world studying to get whatever it was he wanted from it" Harry found himself unable to stop laughing once again as he watched Dumbledore's mouth drop open in shock as Salamence's chest started rumbling. He really couldn't help it, it was the head wound, he swears.

Harry just lay back chuckling as his eyes closed as he felt Aron tuck himself between his arm and chest.

Life was good.

XXX

 **Hey guys, my new story. A crossover this time, hope you like it.**

 **I'm rewriting King's Nature, as I don't like the direction it's gone in. The plot itself is fine, I think. It's just I feel like I've overly rushed it in some directions, especially the development of actually have Ralts evolve. The first chapter is fine, although ill expand it out and write it a different way because no matter what Pokemon game I play, my starter is ALWAYS evolved before I battle the first gym.**

 **The other 2 chapters are rubbish and rushed and oh my god, I want to die going back to read them after reading Worm by Wildbow and other web serials. I seriously need to improve my writing; I hope this is a good attempt. It's mostly in 3** **rd** **POV, so I hope people like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I've been writing this whenever I can and/or feel like it. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Thanks for the Reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from this crossover, all Hail J. and the Pokémon Author.**

 **XXX**

The train ride home was almost perfect, and excluding the visit from Draco, it would have been. He had soaked up his friend's companionship like a sponge with water. He would cherish these memories over the summer holidays, but as long as he had Aron, he knew he would fine.

Hermione was the first one to get up and say her goodbyes, rib-breaking hugs were given all round as the bushy haired girl looked to be almost in tears as she ran out the door, her shrunken trunk in her pocket and her Eevee in her arms. Harry gave her a small smile as she turned to wave just out the door.

Tracy was next, another round of hugs for everyone, if a slightly longer one for her best friend. Harry and Daphne shared a laugh as Neville gained a pink hue afterwards, and teased him about it as Tracey raced out the door in search of her parents, trunk shrunken and her Pokemon, Duskull floating silently above her head.

Daphne and Neville got up to leave at the same time and Harry found himself laughing as they tried to wave each other first. Neville gave in first, giving fist bumps to them both before walking out of the compartment calling goodbye over his shoulder, Larvitar inside his runic tattoo and trunk shrunken.

Harry found himself pretending to go through his trunk before he shrunk it. He and Daphne had found themselves becoming good friends throughout the second half of the year once she had joined the Outcasts. They would just talk to each other as they played/trained with their Pokemon, about anything really. Harry knew he would miss it, even with the busy holidays he had planned.

"Harry, I'm not going to bite you. Let me give you a hug" Daphne chided as she stepped forward. Harry found himself looking towards her guiltily before giving in to the hug. They stood there for a minute, just basking in the silence of being with a good friend. Harry was still cautious about letting people this close to him, but he figured Daphne was okay, as well Hermione. As they hugged, Harry found he preferred Daphne's lighter hug rather than Hermione's rib crusher.

After Neville, Daphne was his best friend. And Harry was hers after Tracey. Harry was Daphne's second friend, ever, just as she was Harry's. There was a lot of Symmetries between them. They stepped apart and Harry found himself missing the hug already but he smiled.

Sneasel and Aron were returned to their respective runic tattoos as they walked out together. Harry quickly broke off from Daphne. He could already feel a headache forming from being in the loud platform, in amongst the noisy returning students. Yells of greeting and hugs surrounded him as he watched sons and daughters hug their Fathers and Mothers, feeling a clench from his heart. He didn't want to watch Daphne greet her parents, and her sibling. He would apologize later, but he didn't want anyone following him to see the 'Family' he lived with.

He was surprised to see only Aunt Petunia waiting for him next to the wall. She was watching the other Muggle-born parents as they glanced between their watches and the wall. He couldn't recognize the expression her face, and wondered if something had happened to Vernon or Dudley, but realised it was probably better off she came alone, even if she didn't drive much.

"Harry, let's go". Three simple words and yet they summed up their relationship. Polite but kept at a distance. Vernon wouldn't have even used his name, but he supposed it was for the best if only Aunt Petunia had come, she at least was smart enough to be polite if she met any witches or wizards.

The car ride home was in silence, although Harry had caught her glancing at the tattoo on his hand.

"What ani-Pokemon did you receive?" She asked hesitantly just after they had pulled into the driveway. Harry thought about it for a moment, she would know because his mom would have brought a Pokemon home when she was younger but he wondered if that was all there was too it. Harry risked a glance at her and saw the indecision on her face.

"I got a steel type. It's really heavy and strong. It only eats metals like Iron, Steel and Silver. So you don't need to worry about the extra cost of feeding him. On that matter, I have an appointment with Gringotts tomorrow. Can you ask Uncle Vernon how much my upkeep has cost him over the years? I would like a fair price as well". Harry told her, he knew the price would be slightly embellished, but he should be able to pay it.

She nodded once, and that was that.

XXX

Harry got up early the next day, and was showered, dressed and looked nice in under 15 minutes. He found a note on the floor with a slightly smaller price than he expected, so he knew it was an honest answer. He muttered a thank you as he walked past Aunt Petunia, only receiving a flick of her eyes as acknowledgement as Uncle Vernon waddled into the kitchen.

He cooked a quick Breakfast for himself, which was just cheese on toast before leaving. He had an appointment to keep.

A 3 minute nauseating trip on the knight bus later and he was standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He pulled a baseball cap over his head just before he entered, blocking view of his scar. Harry scurried through avoiding the customers and saying a polite hello back to Tom when greeted. He had used this disguise before and Tom knew it was him.

Not only did Tom recognise him, he was also his main helper last year when he first started visiting Diagon Alley. Harry always made sure he tipped extra as thank you, as well as eating there of course.

"Tempus" he whispered, the time read 9:03am. Good, he had an appointment at Gringotts at 10, a very important meeting. One that had been scheduled since he received the Goblin book, which he had in his pocket, he had copied the whole thing by hand in preparation of returning it.

But for now, it was time to go to the bookstore. As he walked in, he saw a slightly over weight male harassing the pretty counter girl, and from what Harry could hear of the conversation, he was a Pureblood who was trying to force the girl to give him a discount.

A quick fake stumble into the man from himself easily stopped the conversation and forced the man to leave in anger from nearly being pushed over. Harry was rewarded by a pretty smile which made him blush. Damn hormones.

45 minutes later, pockets full of shrunken books on his two favorite subjects, Battle Magic and Pokémon, he stared at the huge building of Gringotts. The bank was an imposing snow-white building made out of marble. Harry noticed it was the tallest building in the alley, towering over every other shop like a king over peasants, which made no sense to him seeing as the Goblins were a race that lived underground.

Harry walked up the white stairs leading up to a set of burnished bronze doors, 2 Goblin guards standing completely still either side dressed in full ceremonial armor and weapons. Harry wondered how they dealt with the heat that summer would bring, not that English summers were anything to complain about compared to other places he knew, but still. There was a clear difference between Winter and Summer.

Behind the bronze doors were another set of smaller doors, again made of bronze. Harry was bowed through by another pair of Goblin guards, once again in armor. He entered into a vast marble hall, where roughly a hundred Goblins sat behind their long counters on high stools. Some were scribbling in large ledgers. Some were counting out Galleons and sickles, while a few weighed and measured precious stones like the massive emerald Harry could see was as big as his fist. A red ruby looked remarkably similar to the Philosophers Stone, which made him grimace. He was not happy with Aron for that.

There was only a few other wizards in the bank, each talking to a Goblin. Above each counter was a bronze sign allocating different jobs and the Goblins responsible for that job. Harry walked up to the 'appointments' counter and coughed politely. The Goblin behind the counter looked up from his ledger and scrutinized him.

"Harry Potter, here for a 10a.m appointment with Steelclaw" Harry spoke. The Goblin continued staring at him for a moment before flipping through its ledger until it reached the last page. Harry watched as its finger traced down the page and came to a rest on his.

"Yes, that appointment is in 5 minutes. Can the Mr Potter prove he is who he says he is? We wouldn't want a meeting with an imposter you see" Harry scowled at the Goblins tone, as he pulled out his wand and tapped it to the held out page. The page burst into color as ink spread across it and shaped into his full name, Hadrian James Potter.

The Goblin nodded and smiled with its shark like teeth and Harry knew exactly what was coming next. He couldn't help rolling his eyes and shoved the 3 Galleon fee into the Goblin held out hand. The Goblin gained an extremely smug look as did the other Goblins each side of him. Harry scowled at their greed, of course, it was all based on who you are, the difference between a fee for the Malfoy family and the Weasley family would be huge, as the Malfoys were quite rich and the Weasleys weren't.

Harry sighed as he sat down and couldn't help but wonder why the Goblins were so antagonistic towards wizards. Harry knew it was probably the wizards fault but still, paying 3 galleons just for an identification page was ridiculous, even if he could afford it.

"Mr Potter, this way" spoke a Goblin from his left, Harry quickly stood up and followed the fast-paced Goblin through the twisting and turning hallways to a metal door coated silver. The door was opened for him and he walked through while muttering thanks, but was stopped by a clawed hand on his arm, while the other Goblins hand did the universal sign for money.

Harry found himself scowling and rolling his eyes once again as he flipped a Galleon at the Goblin who smirked at him. He was spending more money here than anywhere other than the bookstore! He entered the office and immediately took note of the silver haired Goblin and its Silver and red bladed axe hanging above it. The Goblins desk was covered in numerous piles of scrolls and books. There was a red and black quill sitting in an open wooden ornate box along with a silver tipped muggle pen resting next to it.

"Mr Potter, please have a seat. Thank you for coming at the agreed upon time, I am Administrator Steelclaw, I am the one in control of any contracts for ore made between us and another race, this includes the contract we have made to supply you with Iron, Steel and Silver for your Pokemon" Steelclaw stated.

Harry nodded, Steelclaw had said as much in the letter with the first shipment, along with the book. Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew it and placed it onto the desk, while watching Steelclaw, who nodded at him.

"Then I believe this is yours or another Goblin. I would like to return it, seeing as I have written down any information I found important. I would like to know how you came to know I had received Aron as my Pokemon." Harry asked, because it the one thing he couldn't find out.

"Ah yes, your Professor Flitwick, who is half Goblin himself informed his father, who informed Ragnok. Ragnok is the King Goblin of England, and Uncle of Goldclaw, who is the current Emperor of the Goblin Nation. We will be going to visit him momentarily, after we have discussed your next schooling year". Harry was floundering, trying to take in the information. He was going to see King Ragnok? Crap, he subtly looked down at his clothes and wished he had dressed a bit more formal.

"My schooling year, what do you mean? I thought we would just continue the same contract?" Steelclaw was already shaking his head in response.

"No, and since I see that you don't know, very well. We will have to move on. Follow me, and remember to be respectful. King Ragnok is a proud Goblin, who has worked extremely hard for the position he has. He is shrew and cunning and has age and experience on his side. Be wary and think before you speak".

Harry nodded and they set off. This time they walked gradually down, following a golden line in the ground. They came to a set of doors which looked like they were pure gold, there was a score of Goblin guards standing in front of them.

Steelclaw gestured him forward and he was scanned with a black metal rod, which only glowed once, over his scar. Harry flinched as the sound of the Goblin tongue filled the tunnel. It was throaty and deep, with a lot of hand gestures and grunting. Eventually Harry was let through, escorted by 5 guards. He pretended to not notice that they had all shifted towards him with their weapons as they entered.

"Mr Potter" called a rough deep voice and from the shadows came a huge Goblin, at least half a head taller than any he had seen before. Ragnok, because who else could this possibly be, was dressed in a full plated gold armor, with a short sword strapped to his waist. Harry suddenly found himself with a dry throat.

"Yes, I apologize if I offend you, I know nothing of Goblin and human communication customs". Ragnok only laughed, his booming laugh echoed and bounced inside the room, making him seem even more intimidating.

"Straight to business than, good, I like that. I dislike doing such trivialities. We have been informed by your teacher, Flitwick that your familiar is of the Aron line?" Harry nodded while showing Ragnok his tattoo, which showed him the type of Pokemon he had. The goblin nodded once.

"Good, please show it to us. I would like to see it with my own eyes". Rough shouts of protest were called out from different Goblins, a similar looking Goblin who had been guarding him being the loudest. Harry finally looked around and noticed, the room was packed with Goblins, all who were doing numerous jobs.

Ragnok roared, a loud bestial thing, which shut every Goblin up and made Harry flinch back.

"I am KING. I am in no danger! Mr Potter is only a second year student this coming term, if an advanced one. I would have his head off his shoulders before he could finish any wand weaving. Please release your Pokemon Mr Potter". Harry couldn't help the small shudder at the sight of the Goblins toothy smirk.

Harry nodded his shaky head in the suddenly silent room. He motioned for the Guards to back up, which they all did excluding the similar looking Goblin, which drew its sword and stepped behind him. Harry had a feeling that if he made one threatening move for Ragnok, his head wouldn't be attached to his shoulders anymore.

"Aron" Harry called out, his tattoo flashed and Aron formed in all his glory, standing in front of him facing the king in all his nearly evolved glory, halfway between Aron and Lairon. Harry glanced up at the king at gaped at the look of happiness on his face. The silent room erupted in shocked Goblin whispers. Harry glanced around, and even his guards stared in fascination at his Pokemon.

"By Gringotts golden sword, look at it" called out a Goblin to his right, and Goblins surged forward. Ragnok stepped forward and motioned with his hand and large ball of metal was brought in. Harry could see it was composed of different metals, mostly Iron and Silver but a few others that Harry had trouble identifying. Aron stepped forward after a quick staring contest with Ragnok and started munching on it happily while Ragnok stroked the top of Aron's head and gestured for everyone to back away slightly.

"Mr Potter, do you know how rare this Pokemon is?" Ragnok asked him and Harry could honestly say no.

"No, everything I know about Aron was from either your book or observations I have made myself" Harry replied. He knew exactly where this conversation was going, as he had back when he first read the letter.

"The only other recorded Aron was Gringott's own Pokemon, who had an Aron himself. Arceus himself, 700 years ago gifted Gringotts himself with its egg for completing a deed in his name. All information we had in that book was from that time period. We have never seen or heard of another Aron anywhere in the world, not for the lack of searching". Harry now couldn't stop his mouth from hanging open. He hadn't known Aron was so important to the Goblins.

"Even now, we can see several differences. Your Aron has a different colour scheme and is significantly larger than the recorded size Gringott's Aron was at this age, almost twice its size. Harry knew about Aron being larger than normal, thanks to the book. He had also recognized the massive growth spurt Aron was going through since the thing with Quirrell.

But Harry had also thought he had an answer. Harry had recovered the stone from the mirror without anyone knowing, not even Dumbledore who thought the stone lost. Harry had, after some research about the stone, asked about the Flamel's and what they were planning to do. Dumbledore had told him they were happy to die, being alive almost 700 years had put a damper on fearing death.

Harry would have given the stone back, if not for one problem. Aron had eaten it, whole, and as such was stuck inside of him. Aron had grown exponentially since eating the stone, and until now Harry had thought it was just a mixture of nearing evolution and the properties of the stone. But to find out Aron was almost double of a normal Aron's size was astounding.

"Your Aron, which is the size of its evolution form, Lairon, will evolve. Once it does evolve, it will gain an increase in weight and size, which will make it even bigger than it is now and-"Ragnok cut off himself from talking as his head snapped down to Aron who was curling up. It was as if Arceus himself had decided irony was a joke.

"BACK" Ragnok roared, every single Goblin obeyed and Harry went to but was stopped by Ragnok. Harry was about to ask why, when it happened.

A white glow filled the room and Aron's cry, normally a low pitch, filled the room as it deepened. The white glow grew bright and bright as the form filling it grew and filled out. Aron's cry, deepening as he evolved started to shake the room.

Then the white glow dimmed and died and Harry felt his breath catch at the sight of Aron, no, Lairon. Lairon was nearly his height, only a couple of inches shorter, Harry was 1 metre and 46cm and Lairon came up to his neck, while being much longer. Lairon's armor had changed significantly, it giving him spinal like spikes along his muscled back. He had 3 iron claws on each foot, with iron bracelets around his ankles with spikes facing outward. His head had lengthened and his jaw had gained its own armor. His head now had amour shaped like a spiked helmet with 6 black holes that glowed softly red, along with his crimson eyes that glowed like a stunning spell. He had bulked significantly, becoming a lot larger than his previous form, muscles visible from any angle. His armor had changed color, his underbelly was now light blue, and shone, while his Iron/Steel plating was pitch black. The red glow from the Philosophers stone coming from each hole, along with Lairon's new look made him look very dangerous in the soft flickering light of the cavern.

"LAIRON" roared Lairon in glee. The roar shook the room in Lairon's glee. Lairon swung his head and came face to face with Harry. Harry stared deep into Lairon's eyes before stepping forward and stroking under Lairon's chin. Lairon softly head butted Harry's chest and Harry fell over laughing.

"Mr Potter, I would like to be the first to congratulate you and your familiar, I have another appointment soon and I know you would like to spend some time bonding with Lairon, so let's get down to business. We, the England Goblin nation, would like to pay you a Gringott's salary to let Lairon mine for us over the summer" stated Ragnok. Everything Harry had ever heard about making deals from Vernon or reading about business came to the front of his mind, he needed to make the most out of this.

25 minutes later, they had come to a deal both sides were happy with and Harry left the bank, significantly richer, along with several concessions from both sides that they would honor. Harry was exceptionally happy, having figured out a way to save a lot of money and train Aron at the same time.

XXX

Summer flew by, and Harry loved it.

Bill Weasley was the first Curse-Breaker Harry met, and he could honestly say, except for the family facial and body structure, he was nothing like Ron. Bill was hard working, smart, talented and well mannered, the complete opposite of Ron.

He was also an amazing teacher, and his Pokemon, a fearsome Steelix, was assigned as Lairon's main teacher since Lairon was new, not that Lairon needed much help learning how to mine properly. It was in his blood.

While Lairon didn't find anything too valuable, he did end up finding several different lines of material, but every little bit helped. Some days, they would find nothing at all, and despite Bill reassuring him that's how mining went, especially in Egypt, Harry found himself sulking.

He quickly got over it though when a team found a small Egyptian crypt, hardly the size of a small house but still filled with valuable items and scrolls. This was where Harry got to see Bill doing the Job he loved. Bills wand was a blur as he waved it at a translucent barrier that started turning red the more Bill worked on it. Several times Steelix had to hurl itself in front of Bill to block bolts of magic from hitting him, and most likely killing him, and Harry knew Lairon would be like that one day, he was looking forward to it, the ultimate tank.

Eventually the barrier, which was now blood red, let out a hiss as it fizzled and faded away. Cautiously, Bill and several other Curse Breakers moved forward and after a small amount of time, declared the place safe, but warned of touching anything.

10 minutes later, Harry was hastily stuffing a small worn scroll into one of the holes inside Lairon to hide it from notice. Lairon had given it to him, most likely for the iron band that looped around it, but Ash couldn't believe some of the spells on it. It was an amazing find, and hopefully no one would miss it.

He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

XXX

Harry sat in the train compartment, alone, as Lairon had become too large to fit and waited for the others to arrive. Harry and Lairon's summer was very busy. Every day, excluding weekends, they had worked at a Gringotts mining site, and had travelled with Bill all over Egypt to do had gotten a room/tent where he could work in peace while Lairon mined, something that he loved to do. Harry was paid 10 percent of anything found; it would be higher, but due to another concession that was all Harry wanted along with free food for Lairon.

The Goblins had to teach Lairon every TS, Transferal spell, they could to help Lairon improve his mining ability, for free. Lairon had learned several moves, working alongside other mining Pokemon. Bulldoze was essential, to move dirt and stone out of the way. Other moves were Rock Polish, Earthquake, Safeguard, Rest, Sleep talk and Aerial Ace. There was 3 other moves, but they weren't allowed to use them at the mining sight, they were Sunny day, Rain dance, and Sandstorm.

Aerial ace was a funny move for Lairon. It was classified as a flying type but for Lairon it turned into a long range air slash which never missed. Training over the summer involved Port-keying to the mining spot, mining most of the day, and then training their new moves until they were Port-keyed back. They had gained valuable experience mock battling other mining Pokemon and their Trainers. They lost most of them, but as the end of summer drew near, they began to win a few of the battles, leaving shocked miners behind.

Harry was going to love the battle tournaments this year, especially since the trainers from the mine had given Lairon a nickname; Monarch, meaning king. They had said once Lairon evolved into Aggron, he would be one of the biggest Pokemon ever seen, a King of its species and every other Pokemon around it.

Harry only called Lairon Monarch in battle though, and Lairon didn't mind. It gave them a mindset to work within; outside of battle they were playful towards each other, a family. But once they were in battle together, Lairon turned into Monarch, a King proving his right to be leader amongst Pokemon and Harry his commander.

Harry and Lairon weren't going to lose a single battle this year but if they did, they were going to put up one heck of a fight.

The train ride was fun, excluding Draco's visit, Daphne had sat next to him and Harry had fallen asleep on her shoulder. He woke up an hour or so later and couldn't stop blushing. Something Daphne and Tracey teased him relentlessly about the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. But that wasn't his only problem, Puberty had started over the summer, something he hadn't known anything about, having left school a year before primary schools taught about it.

He received a on the spot education from several different workers at the mining sights but it didn't help that there were several stunning females at the mines and they enjoyed teasing him and making him blush. He had even received his first kiss, not that he was suppose to tell anyone about it.

A particularly beautiful brown haired Curse Breaker had been coming out of the wash room only covered by a towel. The problem was the Wash room was divided into 3 parts, male, female and the exit/entry point which both sides shared.

Harry had been walking in and she walking out. He had immediately turned Crimson and couldn't even mumble out an apology as he was caught staring at her sizeable chest as soon as he had seen her. Unlike several stories he had been told about the righteous feminine fury, all she did was kiss him softly on his lips and call him cute and walk out.

It was one of the main highlights to his summer.

He listened to the other's stories about their summers, while hiding most of his. Neville's Larvitar had evolved into Pupitar, while Tracey's Duskull had evolved into Dusclops, who had a terrifying diverse move set.

Harry clapped politely at the sorting feast, carefully noting down what colored eggs each student got. He still hadn't released Lairon, although all his friends had been begging him too. He also hadn't told him Lairon had evolved, still calling him Aron in conversation. He could feel Lairon's amusement through there fledgling familiar bond, but deep down Ash could still feel Lairon's other instincts fighting for dominance.

"Welcome Students to another year at Hogwarts, a few start of term notices before the feast begins. For the first years that don't know, and some of your upperclassman that need reminding, The Forbidden forest is actually Forbidden, and is not to be entered. Argus Filch, has once again updated the list of banned items, and anyone who wants to know what they are, please check his door" Dumbledore said with his customary twinkle. Quiet chuckles broke out at the mention of the The List, one the Weasley twins charmed to shout every time Mrs Norris came near it and Filch wasn't around, it was an open secret.

"Please Welcome your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart!" Dumbledore continued. A man wearing the most garish female pale blue robes stood up and bowed flashing them all a smile. Harry couldn't help noticing at least 3 quarters of the female population blushing as they looked at him.

"The third floor corridor is once again open to the general student population, and any clubs that want to be returned, please see your club sponsor. I hope you all had a fabulous summer! Dig in!" Dumbledore said as he clapped twice just before the food appeared.

Harry looked around carefully, and felt like groaning. After living with the Dursley's, the food here was practically heaven. But after eating all sorts of different foods, he couldn't help but shake his head at Hogwarts poor selection. There was more to food than heavy meats, vegetables and gravy. It was than he noticed that there wasn't any other drink except for Pumpkin juice, something that was a bit too sweet after a summer of exotic drinks supplied by Bill, most of them excellent.

It wasn't long before everyone was digging in, and Harry carefully avoided looking anywhere in Ron's direction. Last year was more than enough, and he could already hear groans of disgust coming from his fellow Gryffindor's. He carefully selected some roast chicken, along with some roasted carrots and potatoes, and quickly conjured some water into his cup, a decision he wouldn't suspect anything about. What he didn't know was the Pumpkin juice on every table had a general Contraceptive potion and Anti-lust potion mixed in. Something the school had been applying for many decades. If they didn't, students who spent 9 months stuck in a castle together away from their parents would go at it like rabbits, and while a lot of people still did some things a bit heated, no pregnancies had ever happened, thankfully.

During the middle of the meal, Harry finally gave up. He had noticed some newly evolved Pokemon, who were showing off their new forms and their trainers boasting about how strong their evolved Pokemon were. It was time to show every student who the Monarch would be this year, but first he would need some room, Lairon was too big to fit in his usual spot. Harry excused himself and walked up towards Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall who were speaking softly together, he ignored Professor Lockhart who tried to catch his attention, already knowing something was fishy thanks to his books, which were totally useless and completely fiction.

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, I need some help" Harry interrupted politely, by now half the school were staring at him trying to eavesdrop in on the conversation. Dumbledore looked surprised for a second before a happy smile overcame it.

"Of course Harry, what can I do for you?" Harry smiled, time for the show. He leaned in before he spoke, making sure only the teachers could hear him before speaking.

"Well, you see, over the course of the summer while at my relatives, my Pokemon evolved. There isn't enough room where I sit for him to eat. I was wondering if you could expand the bench for him please" Harry laughed internally at all the faces staring at him, Lairon would show them.

"Of course Harry, but I will need to see your Pokemon so I know how big I need to enlarge it". Dumbledore replied catching on, Dumbledore winked at him. Ew.

Awesome, but slightly creepy how fast he caught on, guess Dumbledore wasn't a mage for nothing.

"Sure Professor, let's go Lairon!" Harry called out. A roar shook the hall slightly, as Lairon left the runic tattoo. Harry memorized the faces of all his friends and the rest of the halls faces. Students who were bragging about their battle prowess went pale. Harry could guess at what they were all thinking; Potter/Harry bet all of first and second year with his Aron, now look at it. It's huge! Or something along those lines, he especially enjoyed the look of shock on Snape's face.

He caught Daphne's eyes and smirked at her. She scowled in response before nodded at him at a job well done. But he could see the tiny bit apprehension in her stance as she stared at Lairon.

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore" Harry chirped as he and Lairon went back towards his seat. Other students and Pokemon moved out of the way and stared at them with shock. As they sat down, the hall erupted into mutterings and conversations, his name constantly mentioned. He studiously ignored the looks Lairon was sending everyone around him, constantly in a state of battle awareness. Monarch was out to play.

Unfortunately, classes started the next morning. Harry had Charms first, where they learned blue ball flame charm, it provided light and heat. Harry already knew it. The rest of the day went slowly until they met up inside the Outcasts room, which had been heavily expanded by a 7th year Gryffindor Harry had paid last year just before leaving to keep her silence as well as doing a job well done.

The group was suitably impressed. Lairon immediately went to chowing down his huge stash of metal as the group moved towards the couches. Stories of the summer and of the first day back were passed around. It made him laugh that he already had a list 10 long to battle him throughout the year. The first being the third year, now fourth year, from last year with the Graveller, with Hammer Arm.

There Pokemon all chattered and frolicked over in the corner near Aron when it happened. Pupitar came just a little too close to Lairon's stash. Lairon growled loudly, the room shaking with his rage. Harry had been keeping an eye on him just in case though and reacted in time before Lairon could start fighting.

"Lairon" Harry barked, Lairon backed down but shot a nasty glare at Pupitar. Harry sighed and turned around. All his friends were staring at him, Neville looking angry. Harry groaned out loud.

"Neville, I'm really sorry. Lairon shouldn't have growled at Pupitar who hadn't done anything. But you see, with Lairon's evolution came new instincts. Lairon has become very territorial about anything that he considers his. I researched over the summer and found some interesting information". Hermione, who had been staring at Lairon, snapped her around to stare at him. All his friends laughed as some of the tension drained away.

"Whenever a Pokémon evolves, they don't just grow bigger, stronger and tougher. They also age, both mentally and physically. Lairon, when he was an Aron was basically a baby, who aged until he reached Hogwarts starting age roughly. When Aron evolved, he went straight from being a baby, to being a fully grown teenager, with all new instincts fighting for dominance. Luckily, Aron evolved early into the summer, and, as Lairon, had the whole summer to get a hold on his new instincts" Harry explained, Hermione, as expected was writing down everything he said into her notebooks. He took a drink and continued.

"The real reason I didn't release Lairon last night at dinner was because I needed him to become accustomed to everyone in the great hall. If I had let him out at the start, he would've started attacking everyone close to me, excluding you guys. He has even defended me from other humans who have come to close, it's also the same reason I didn't release him on the train, to give him even more time to get use to you all again. Neville, I won't be surprised that once Pupitar evolves, Tyranitar will become exactly the same". Now everyone looked thoughtful, and Neville turned towards Pupitar.

"Lairon has started hoarding anything that catches his attention, mostly shiny things or things that hold sentimental value to both of us. He most likely considers this room his nest, and therefore will defend everything in it, so please be careful" Harry finished. Daphne bumped his shoulder with his with a small smile on her face and mouthed 'Good job'. Harry smiled, thankful his friends weren't angry, but he knew Lairon needed to be watched carefully, especially in school where nearly a whole house hated his guts, just because his parents had died and he had gained a nickname.

XXX

Harry and Lairon jogged together towards their training spot, it wasn't the most secret, but it did fine considering how early it was. They started with their normal workout which they both hated. Lairon more than him, sprints.

After sprints they practiced Lairon's move set, while Harry practiced any second year spells he wasn't confident with, he had finished most of the year's practical side already, thanks to having so much free time over the summer, he only needed to learn the theory, thank Arceus for Goblin wards that block magic use detection.

They had come up with some very inventive uses of the TS Bulldoze, which summoned a wave of dirt and pushed it forwards. If they could use this defensively as well as offensively, it would become a very handy move. Also if they could adapt the move to summon the dirt in more than one place, it would become truly fearsome. Harry reminded himself to thank the Goblins once again, even if did have to pay a Galleon each time he spoke to one.

They also practiced Lairon's other moves, like Iron Defence and Earthquake. Rock Polish became a vital move to their battle style, it increased Lairon's speed extensively. But Harry had decided to keep some moves in reserve, just in case someone was watching him.

But that didn't matter, since he was a second year now, he could now participate in meant, it was time to start practising some of the magic he had stole in Egypt, and no one was any wiser he had done so.

The single scroll he had stolen was incredibly valuable, as it was full with Elemental spells, along with weather spells. After literally spending hours searching for a translation spell in the library, and casting it. He found out it was a training scroll that was meant to be given from Master to Apprentice for the Apprentice to learn from.

This became a slight problem. Since it was meant for teaching p, it had several safe guards. He couldn't just look through the scroll for a spell to learn, he had to start at the very start, and the scroll wouldn't let him learn any more until he had completed the previous task at a satisfactory level.

The first was a spell, that when translated to English, was called Flame burst. It was unoriginal, and the spell did exactly what it was named after. Harry got a feeling most of the spells were going to be like this, but diligently practised anyway.

Flame burst did exactly as it said, it released a medium burst of flame in whatever direction his wand was pointing. It required no wand movements, but instead required you to use emotion to power the spell.

Harry become leery at this point, as he didn't know if this was banned magic or not. Another trip to the library while avoiding Hermione, let him come across several examples of spells that required emotion, some which surprised him.

The cheering charm required emotion of you wanted the spell to work better, so did the Boggart banishing spell, 'Ridikkulos'. On the the other end of the spectrum, the 3 unforgivable curses required dark emotions, one to dominate, hatred, and pain.

Harry also found out different emotions worked better for different spells, and so decided to continue practising, but would proceed with caution. The first few spells were mostly tests of control, and taught how to channel the elements with small hints and tips thrown in. Harry found the best way to do it, was to get the spell wrong deliberately first, as a small tip would come up, which was always helpful.

His first class of the year was Transfiguration, and to start off, they did a recap of the previous years' work, all of which Harry did right on his first go as McGonagall stood in front of him watching with her stern eye. After being rewarded 20 points, 10 more than Hermione got 10 seconds before, he was asked to help Neville, something that had him shaking his head. Couldn't the teachers notice what was wrong, it was completely stupid that they couldn't. Neville was a near perfect student, and on the theory side of things got nearly all O's. It was the practical side that was the problem, after finding out Neville's wand wasn't his own, Harry had gotten Neville to try his, and found that it was a fairly good match, after that, Neville perfected spells with ease.

Straight after lunch, they had DADA, and it wasn't even worth mentioning, except for Lockhart being thrown out the window by Cornish Pixies anyway.

XXX

Time passed, and it was the first battle royal of the year. It being mid-October, it was also the first Quidditch game, which Harry didn't go to. Every morning, he and Lairon would go and train on the other side of the black lake hidden away from prying eyes. They worked on Lairon's move set, constantly practicing different ideas for different moves. Then afterwards while Lairon was resting, Harry would work on his spells and duelling, anything he could find about duelling in the library was read and practised.

Every evening after classes had finished, and dinner was over, they would go to train and be accompanied by Daphne and Sneasel, who also trained by themselves every morning, out in the cold where Sneasel loved it. They also hadn't had a single mock battle, something Harry was truly surprised about.

Harry needed to focus though, as Lairon stepped in front of him protectively as Graveller was released onto the field. The Graveller looked practically the same, maybe a little larger, but that was it. Both Pokemon stared at each other before the Graveller let out a long roar and stomped its foot, making the ground shake. Harry smirked as Monarch replied.

The roar shook the field and Lairon's stomp shook the crowd and the stands they sat upon. It was clear who won that little contest as the Graveller took a small step back. Lairon snorted as Ash stroked his spines, letting out a small rumble.

Of course, all this was happening as Professor Flitwick was saying the rules, because as soon as the tiny professor let out the word begin, Graveller was attacking, a Rock blast whistling towards both of them, and unfortunately for Graveller, right at Ash who hadn't stepped back properly yet.

Monarch gave a roar of rage and reared up on his 2 hind legs just before the Rock blast connected, his tremendous weight brought him back down just in time for his reinforced head to connect with the Rock blast.

The attack shattered on impact, protecting Ash. Monarch just shook its head slightly and charged, even as Graveller's trainer had a look of shock upon his face. Everyone in the school noticed Harry's smirk at that moment, Harry was in the classic arrogant pose, arms cross and smirk/sneer upon his face, with an upturned nose. In that moment, though he didn't know it, he looked like the classic Pureblood heir and gained several crushes.

"Monarch, wreck him" Harry said loudly. Monarch gave a roar as a response and continued charging straight at Graveller. Derrick said some quick words to Graveller who shuddered and rolled forward quickly gaining speed and momentum.

The 2 Pokemon met with a bang, but it Lairon who came up on top. Harry laughed out loud as their combination move worked. With help from Bill Weasley, who also worked for Gringott's and his Steelix had helped them come up with this move. It was a combination of Double Edge, Iron Defense and Iron Head. Harry called it Iron tackle, something that had Bill chuckling.

Iron Defense helped deal with the recoil of using Double-edge, Double Edge help power up Iron head. It was a good strong move Lairon was quickly gaining immunity to the more he attacked with it. Harry had also come up with several more combinations, but most needed a lot more work to be useable, some also involved Lairon being an Aggron, something they both wished dearly for, but they knew it wouldn't happen for a few years yet, even with the Philosophers stone helping out speeding up Lairon's growth speed.

The Graveller was knocked backward onto its back, but it quickly recovered rolling backwards and back onto its feet again. It than immediately charged forward at Lairon who had just finished using Iron Defense once again.

Graveller's arms both lit up with a dull brown light, signifying a fighting type move. Derrick was grinning evilly as Harry kept a serene smile on his face, Lairon already knew what to do. Making new moves wasn't the only thing they had been doing over the summer, they had also worked on improving their older ones until they were perfect and beyond.

Graveller swung both its arms up, then down to send them crashing upon Lairon's armored head before they were stopped mid-way by a pale shimmering green shield, Protect. The Protect didn't budge a single inch or shatter as the Hammer arms connected, something that had Derrick gritting his teeth.

"Monarch, finish this" Harry called out and Lairon responded by shoving the Graveller back and once again launching up on its hind legs and coming down upon Graveller with its front ones, using the move Heavy Slam with Metal claw and roaring as he did so.

Graveller was recalled and the match won.

Harry couldn't be more proud.

Harry was challenged 3 more times that day by different year levels and won them all. Hermione had challenged him first, thinking she could beat them with all the studying and trainer they did over the summer. Somehow Harry was going to have to break her out of that arrogant streak if he was going to remain friends with her. He was challenged by a cocky first year Slytherin who was most likely under orders from Draco, both were decisive victories in Lairon's favor, Hermione ending up in tears and glaring at him, the Slytherin kid just shrugging when he lost.

It was the last battle that proved a challenge, a fifth year had challenged him. A Muggle-born by the name of Sam from Hufflepuff house, someone Harry knew was almost as dedicated as himself to Pokémon battling.

Sam had Piloswine as his Pokemon, a huge hulking mass of fur that was nearly bigger than even Lairon as his familiar. Piloswine was an Ice/Ground type, which was both good and bad. Good because Ice would hardly do anything to Lairon, except maybe freeze him and slow him down. It was the Ground typing that was the true problem, it was super effective and even more so in the hands of a battling fanatic like Sam. It was rumored him and Oliver Wood were cousins, something the Gryffindor Quidditch team shuddered at.

Everyone could tell when looking at it that it was on the cusp on evolution, and if it evolved during this battle, Harry knew that even they might not be able to beat it. But just before the battle could begin, Headmaster Dumbledore strode through the open doors and announced himself, sounding quite worried.

"I'm am deeply sorry, but I must cancel the rest of todays tournament. There has been a grave accident, and all students must return to their common rooms, Prefects, if you would please lead them and could the Head students follow me" Harry watched as Dumbledore quickly strode out, 2 Seventh year students quickly following him and wondered what had happened.

It wasn't until the next morning after the Hogwarts rumour mill had time to work that he found out from Neville.

"Ginny Weasley was possessed by someone named Tom Riddle, apparently an enchanted diary was the cause. Professor Dumbledore caught her writing in it due to the wards being upgraded over the summer, and then they had a 10 second duel where Ginny nearly died or at least that's what Dean heard Sprout telling Flitwick" Neville finished with a mumble.

Harry was caught off guard, he had been told this was one of the safest places in Britain, and yet, in 6 months, both him and Ginny had been attacked. At least Dumbledore was starting to live up to his reputation, and he could tell it was only increasing due to the awe in Neville's voice.

"It's really weird" Hermione murmured and they all looked at her, causing her to sit up straighter in her 'I know something pose'. Harry could only just resist rolling his eyes, she needed to see a Psychiatrist or something.

"Tom Riddle earned an award to services to the school 50 years ago, or so Ron said. Something about cleaning in the Trophy room. I'll go do research" and hurried out of their room without even taking a breath. Harry just let out a chuckle, Hermione was like a sausage dog chasing after its own tail when it came to knowledge.

Neville also left citing he had to go see Professor Sprout leaving him and Daphne alone, something Harry had been avoiding. He just couldn't stop staring at her, damn Puberty. He would wake up with what was called a 'hard on' and it was seriously annoying to get rid of, especially as cold water was the only thing he found had worked.

"So Harry" she said with a small smile and Harry glanced down at his hands, desperately willing himself not to blush. Luckily, he was starting to become immune thanks to the varius women working for Gringotts, but it was still a close thing. He needed to get her talking, and a question quickly came to mind.

"Where's Tracey" he blurted out and could hear Daphne chuckle lowly.

"She's been practicing her Battling, she said she really wants to battle after watching the Elite battle over the summer" she replied with a cold smirk. Harry blinked once, then twice before his mouth dropped open.

"She got to see an Elite battle? Who was it?" Harry asked in a rush, he was a major fan after finding out who and what they were.

Elite's were a group of 11 trainers who battled it out for supremacy, to be called the best Pokemon trainer world wide, on this planet anyway. At the moment, a Chinese wizard, with an exotic Pokemon was the 'Elite, Mr Eleven' Mr, or Ms Eleven was the top trainer, with the order going from 11 – 1. Just getting into the Elite took winning numerous battles, tournaments and challenges. It was rumoured Dumbledore, for exactly 1 whole day was Mr Eleven before quitting.

"Sorry Harry, but I have no idea who she got to watch, I only know it was a newcomer trying to enter the Elite. They battled Ms Seven and lost pretty badly, but Tracey still said it was an amazing battle" Daphne admitted breaking Harry from his musings.

A loud Gong sounded throughout the castle, signifying class time. They both sighed then shot smirks at each other knowing they had Potions with the bat.

XXX

Time passed and it was filled with training and lessons, lessons that gave homework, one of Harry most hated enemies, especially potions homework. Sometimes he wondered if the bat even read and marked them since they never saw them again. Snape, Arceus, even just thinking about that dungeon bat makes him want to strangle someone.

Charms class had become one of Harry's favourites, because the topic they were currently studying was duelling. Professor Flitwick had revealed he'd been a duelling Champion in his younger years and had shown them some basic stances, and what positions meant about your duelling style.

Right now, standing squashed between Hermione and Daphne staring at Professor Flophart. He was desperately wishing he wasn't pressed between the 2 females, and as another student pushed past, he felt a pair of soft small somethings pressed up against his back as Daphne's head peeked over his shoulder, which was easy since he was still one of the shorter ones in their year, despite magical remedies to help deal with his mistreatment from the Dursleys.

Breasts.

He knew if Daphne or himself had been wearing her Robes, he wouldn't of felt anything as he could tell they were small, but they were definitely breasts. He cursed his hormones as he felt blood start rushing in between his legs. He cursed himself for only wearing the school long sleeved button up shirt, which was incredibly thin. He went stiff as Daphne shifted her weight that made him stumble into Hermione, her breasts were now even more firmly pressed up against his back, and it didn't help matters that he was basically leaning on Hermione, who still hadn't turned around to scold him for it.

Seems she was too busy staring at Flophart.

He completely ignored everything happening around him, including Malfoys taunts, something he would only be told about later. It was when a red light flashed that drew him out of his panicked thoughts, he quickly looked up only to see Flophart be blasted backwards, with what looked like an overpowered Disarming charm from Professor Snape.

He saw his chance and quickly made his excuses to go to the bathroom and left the duelling room, changing his year forever. Who would've known that simply drinking the Pumpkin juice could've revealed he was a Parselmouth, forever ruining his year, all thanks to it suppressing his Hormones. In later years, he would also thank Daphne's breasts a lot more, just for being there. They saved him more than once, much to Daphne's ire.

It was later he found out that Malfoy had conjured a snake when duelling Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Venomous one that sent the Hufflepuff to the Infirmary. He was just thankful he gotten away from Daphne, though he didn't mind the other consequences he had avoided. If the school had found he was a Parselmouth, very bad consequences.

XXX

The battle royal 2 weeks before Halloween was quite weird for Harry, and that was only because he hadn't been challenged. It was quite a shock to see Sam walk out without challenging him, and instead challenging a fellow fifth year. It was long and brutal, both Pokémon getting injured.

The battle between Sam and him was postponed, especially after a brutal battle between it and a Claydol which got it to finally evolve. It was amazing to watch, and Harry had a bad feeling they wouldn't of been able to win against either of the Pokemon. Claydol had teleport and Hyperbeam, along with other beam type moves, while the Piloswine was like a charging Snowstorm.

It was the burst of evolutionary energy that let the Mamoswine win though.

All of a sudden, it was Halloween. Something that once again, had Harry avoiding everyone that was celebrating. Unlike last year where he was a naïve firstie, this year, he noticed something was up. Nearly every single Pureblood he knew was glaring at Dumbledore and everything orange and black around them, including Daphne. He would have to ask later what it was about, but from what he had been slowly learning from Daphne, it was all about the Winter Solstice celebrations, something Dumbledore didn't believe in, being a Pro-muggleborn supporter.

Harry, as a Half-blood of an Ancient and Noble line that was raised by muggles could see both sides of the story, and while he agreed with both. He was actually leaning towards the Purebloods with this one. While Muggle Halloween was fun ( for most people, but not Harry, never Harry ) and everyone usually had a good time. Ancient Tradition that asked for sacrifices towards the gods of old in return for blessings was actually more important in his eyes, especially if the family had done it for generations.

Dumbledore, refusing to celebrate this openly in Hogwarts grated a lot of nerves and, according to Daphne, one of the main reasons so many Pureblood houses jumped on Voldemort's bandwagon in the last war. That and every other slight against their 'Pureblood heritage' most of which Harry found hilarious.

The thing was, with Gods existing in the forme of Pokemon. The Sacrifices could actually receive benefits in return for sacrificing something important, kind of like a ritual. If a Sacrifice was performed and the family visited by a God, their standing could increase exponentially with others in their social circle. It was said the Founding 12 Houses of the Wizarding world were each sponsored by a Pseudo Legendary Pokemon or what we thought were legendarys at the time but just turned out to be very strong Pokemon.

The Black's: Hydreigon

The Malfoy's: Tyranitar

The Yaxleys's: Noivern

The Rosier's: Dragalge

These 4 houses were the 'dark' side of the founding 12. Dark doesn't necessarily mean evil either Harry found out, though it took Daphne a lot of persuasion to even get Neville to talk about it while Harry accepted it pretty easily.

The next 4 were the Light side of the founding 12, and once again, Light didn't mean good. Daphne and Harry had a hard time shutting Neville up, luckily they had opted to leave Hermione out of these little talks of theirs. They all shuddered at Hermione having this knowledge, knowledge that wasn't in any Hogwarts book nor in any book found in Diagon Alley. This was all verbal, passed down through the generations, except for the Wizengamot that held a single book on the subject.

The Bone's: Dragonite

The Longbottom's: Goodra

The Weasley's: Salamence

The Macmillian's: Haxorus

After that came the Grey Houses, the houses that got stuck in the middle of nearly every spat between the Light and Dark sides. This includes both Harry's and Daphne's houses, though they sat at opposite ends of the grey spectrum. First came the 2 houses that leaned towards the dark.

The Greengrasses: Garchomp

The Crouch's: Tyrantrum

Next came the 2 houses that leaned towards the light, which included Harry's own house.

The Ollivander's: Flygon

The Potter's: Kingdra

It was the gifts given by these Pokemon to the families that worshipped them that started the Pureblood propaganda all those years before. They became known to the wizarding world as 'Bloodlines', something worshipped and highly sought after, though even the Lightest and Darkest families agreed to keep it secret from all others, to keep the balance.

The Greengrasses gained the ability to harmonise with the earth, which was how they got their family name of 'Greengrass'. It didn't matter where the family was, they farms and crops were always better than any others. It also lead to several other smaller abilities but Daphne said they were family secrets.

The Longbottom family gained the ability of hardiness of body. They gained their family in a rather comical way. Neville ancestor received his name after stopping a stroke of a Longsword with his ass from killing a noble. It got them a sturdier body, and several other effects that Neville also said he couldn't talk about.

Though most bloodlines only had a few scraps of information about them, apparently the Potter's were a little different, all because of a Dark wizard. 3 Centuries ago, a Dark wizard was terrorizing a large coastal town when a Potter just happened to be passing through. The wizard had conjured a storm that made lightning strike whatever target he wanted.

The rumour went that the Potter simply smiled and waved his hand as a lightning bolt was about to strike him, diverting it away from him and clearing the storm away in one go, the dark wizard was never seen again. It was later rumoured that the Potter Bloodline was some sort of Weather Manipulation as the story was quickly passed around.

Thinking about it, Harry could see it being true. He had a very easy time learning spells from the Egyptian scroll, especially the lightning, water and air spells. The fire and earth spells certainly came harder, sometimes almost impossibly. The Kingdra was known as King of the Sea's for a reason, even outclassing Gyarados and Dragonair with the mastery over the ocean and its storms.

He simply smiled and nodded as Daphne and Neville continued discussing all the rumours about the Potter family Bloodline, until Hermione came rushing in. Of course, all this happened after the 30 minute rant given by both Daphne and Neville after the celebration feast was finished. Harry simply made noises in the right spots while he kept his inner turmoil from showing.

"Guys, listen to this! There's going to be a Tournament between our year level, both duelling and battling. There's also going to be an intellectual battle, apparently it happens nearly every year. But how come we didn't get to watch it last year? That's so unfair, it could of given us valuable knowledge...guys?" Hermione finished with a question in her tone.

To be completely honest, Harry was sure Daphne, Neville and himself had all stopped and were smirking at each other after she had announced the battling tournament. They hadn't battled against each other at all this year, though they all trained everyday, sometimes with each other.

 _'Let the games begin'_ Harry thought with a large smirk, worth of the Vikings of old.

 **XXX**

 **Hey people, here is the second chapter, hope you all enjoy it. I havent really gone through it for mistakes or anything like that, so i hope you all enjoy it anyway.**


End file.
